At Ends Meet
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: A year after the Incapacitator; the Lab Rats are surprised with news of the fall of Mighty Med. Now on a mission to help their friend(s), they realize that their mission isn't as simple as it sounds. (Skoliver)(Skylar/Oliver/Bree)(Others Pairings)(Rated T In Case).
1. Chapter 1

At Ends Meet - A Lab Rats & Mighty Med Fanfiction...

 **A/N -** Well here is a new fanfiction. It is my first Lab Rats & Mighty Med Crossover!

Before I continue, I would like to send a HUGE shout out to **_TKDP_** for reading over this, revising and editing. So thank you, thank you, thank you so much :)  
Seriously though; you guys should go check out her stories! She's not only an AMAZING friend but she is an AMAZING author too! So, check her out, seriously!

Anyway I own nothing from either Lab Rats, Might Med or Lab Rats Elite Force (I guess that counts as part of this)

So yeah, enjoy and please remember to review.

* * *

Chapter 1

"YES! ANOTHER MISSION COMPLETE!"

Chase Davenport grinned as he entered the mentor's chamber of the Bionic Academy.

Walking into the room he moved over towards the white couch and placed his mission leader bag down next to it while sitting down.

"I know! Who knew that water was a simple solution?" Adam Davenport stated, as he walked in, too, behind his brother and sat down next to him.

Chase sent him a look, "Um, everyone."

"Pft, not everyone." Adam replied with a matter of fact tone, "Right Bree!?" Adam asked, as he turned his head to look at his younger sibling.

"No-No...Everyone knew that but you." Bree stated with a slight grin as she watched Adam frown.

"Seriously!? I thought-" Adam began, as he was interrupted.

"GUYS! GUYS! YOU NEED TO COME QUICKLY!"

The voice had caused them all to turn their heads and see their younger stepbrother, Leo Dooley, standing there in the doorway with a look of worry on his face.

"Why!? What's going on!?" Bree asked, with confusion.

"You remember when Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar came, and helped us defeat the Incapacitator?" Leo began, as the three siblings nodded their heads. "Well-" Leo began once more, as he stopped in thought, for a moment, "You know what? It might just be easier if I show you." Leo finished, as he turned and left the room.

With that, Adam, Bree, and Chase instantly moved from their positions and followed their brother close behind.

Upon leaving the room, the four of them raced down the halls, through the training room, and into the Academy's main hospital. As soon as they entered the room, they were met, face to face, with Mr. Davenport. Mr. Davenport was standing next to a bed, with a clipboard in hand and a frown on his face.

"Mr. Davenport? What's going on!?" Chase asked, as they walked over to where the adult was standing. While moving up next to their father, all three siblings noticed someone lying on the hospital bed; a boy who seemed to be almost the same age as them.

"Wait a minute! Is that..." Chase began, as Bree interrupted them with a loud squeal.

"OLIVER!" Bree yelled in slight excitement, and confusion, as soon as she reached the bed.

"-And my theory is proven right." Chase muttered, as he turned to Mr. Davenport, who had finished calming Bree down. "Oliver? What's he doing here!? And why is he in a hospital bed!? I thought he was with Kaz and Skylar!" Chase asked, as he frowned while using hand gestures as he talked.

"So did I." Mr. Davenport stated, making all four bionics look at him with confusion again. "But it turns out we're both wrong-" Mr. Davenport began. Chase bristled, not liking to be called 'wrong.'

"What are you talking about?" Bree asked, with a frown, as she glanced down at the unconscious Oliver.

"-What I'm talking about is that Mighty Med was destroyed." Mr. Davenport explained as everyone gasped, and looked at him in shock. "The nurse said that before Oliver passed out at arrival, he begged them to save his friends. They asked from what, and he replied Mighty Med. So, when I was told this, I looked it up. It's all over the Superhero news. Some villains destroyed Mighty Med, and so far Oliver is the only survivor that we know of. There were no signs of Horace Diaz, Kaz, or Skylar, as well as other superheroes. No one knows for sure if they got away or not, but what we do know is that they're gone, with clues as to where they are."

A silence came over them, as they all frowned when Mr. Davenport finished.

"So what are we going to do?" Chase asked, with interest and worry, as Mr. Davenport sighed and shrugged.

"For now I want us to wait until Oliver wakes up. Maybe he'll know something else." Mr. Davenport replied, as Adam, Bree, and Chase nodded. "As for later, I'm not sure. We will have to see where things go from here." Mr. Davenport finished, as he frowned, before his Davenpad dinged. He looked at it. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go take care of some business with a few students."

With that he was gone, and the four siblings were left to stand with their unconscious friend.

"I just can't believe this." Chase stated, after he decided to break the awkward silence that was staring to form again. "It just doesn't make sense." He added.

"I know! Mighty Med, destroyed!?" Bree asked, with thought. "But we saw Mighty Med. It was completely up and running last time we were there." Bree finished.

"Yeah, but you're forgetting that was almost a year ago." Leo explained, as he frowned.

"Kid's got a point." Adam stated, as they all turned and looked at him. "But I'm also with Bree on this one. It doesn't make sense. It also doesn't make sense that Oliver's somehow the only survivor and that they have no trace of Skylar, Kaz, or Horace. I mean, you'd think someone would've spotted them." Adam finished, as everyone stared at him. He noticed this and looked at them in confusion. "What!? Do I have something in my teeth?" Adam asked, as Chase shook his head.

"No, but you _did_ just give me an idea." Chase replied, as everyone turned to him this time.

"Which is…?" Bree asked, as she encourage Chase to go on.

"Why sit around and do nothing while we wait for Oliver to wake up, when we can help!?" Chase asked, as he snapped his fingers and smiled.

"Help!? But you heard what Big D said." Leo stated, as he stopped for a moment and thought. "Besides, even if we were to help, how would we? We've got no plan, no clues, and no idea on what's really going on with Mighty Med. All we have is an unconscious Oliver." Leo finished, as he gestured to Oliver.

"...And that's where we come in!" Chase stated with a grin. "While we wait for Oliver to wake, we can start helping him by looking for his missing friends, and figure out who could have possibly destroyed Mighty Med, and why." Chase continued. "I mean think about it, how excited do you think Oliver would be if he woke up and had his friends back together with him? Besides, if we can find Horace, Kaz, and Skylar, all of us could team up and fight the bad guys together and possibly help re-build Mighty Med." Chase finished, as everyone looked at him in amazement and excitement.

"Yes! I like it." Bree stated, as she grinned and patted Chase on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Chase, and a little bit surprised. It's not every day you go against Davenport. But I like it, so I'm in." Bree continued. "Plus, Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar are my friends, so I want to make sure they're okay." Bree finished.

"Awesome!" Chase stated with a grin, too. He turned to his two brothers, "Adam? Leo? What do you say? Are you in? We really can't do this without you guys." Chase asked and explained, as he looked at them with hope.

Leo smiled and placed a hand on Chase's shoulder, "I'm in." Leo stated, as he smiled. "Besides, when will I ever see the day Chase Davenport actually has a good idea and breaks one of Big D's rules!? I mean, I can't miss that." Leo finished, as he laughed, while earning a glare from Chase, as well as an eye roll.

Chase broke the tension from Leo's awkward joke, "Adam? Are you in?" Chase asked, as he watched Adam's movement.

Adam nodded, "Yeah, I'm in." Adam stated, as Chase and Bree cheered while high-fiving.

It was official then, that night, the four bionic siblings were going to search for their answers on their missing friends and the destroyed Hospital. But what neither one of them knew was that they were only walking into a very dangerous trap that was silently waiting for them...


	2. Chapter 2

At Ends Meet - A Lab Rats & Mighty Med Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter two! Yeah! Wow I would like to thank you all for the reviews from last chapter and for all the views on this story. It means the world to me and I hope you like chapter two! A little happens in this chapter but I'm not saying anything else you have to read for yourself.**

 **As normal I own nothing from Lab Rats, Mighty Med & Lab Rats: Elite Force. So please enjoy chapter two!**

 **Also before you read I would like to send another big shout out to** **_TKDP!_ She is super awesome! She has been helping me with this story so thank you so much TKDP! She is not only an amazing friend but she is an amazing author too! Seriously like I said last time, check her stories out! She's awesome!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Searching for clues was harder than Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo had thought it was going to be. Not only was it hard, but they hadn't really been able to make time to do what they wanted to. Between training, classes, and daily activities, the four bionic siblings rarely had time for themselves, but when they did have time to themselves, they hung out in the Mentors Chamber and did research on the news about Mighty Med. So far they only knew two things; one, their friend Oliver was still unconscious. Two, it was two villains who destroyed Mighty Med and not just one. However, they still had no clues as to where the others were.

Yup, they were still basically at a dead end.

"I can't take this!" Chase stated, as he groaned in frustration and tossed all the papers he was holding in his hand in the air. "I thought this was going to be easy. But is it!? No! It just has to make things difficult for us." Chase complained, as he sighed and slammed his laptop shut.

"Chase, please, calm down." Bree replied as she sat next to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He turned and faced her, "How can I!? One of our friends is unconscious and the others are missing." Chase questioned as he frowned.

"I know; and we're doing everything we can to help them." Bree said, with a sigh. "You just need to relax and take a deep breath." Bree continued, as she took a deep breath and indicated for Chase to follow her breathing motions. He did, and slumped his shoulders back and leaned against the couch.

""Hey," Leo stated, as he walked over to them from where he was standing. "If it helps, I think I might have an idea on what we can do to find clues faster." Leo stated.

"What!?" Chase asked as he sat up and turned to face his stepsibling. "Why didn't you tell us sooner!?" He added, with an annoyed tone.

"First of all, I just thought of the idea." Leo explained, as he held his hands up in defense at the tone in Chase's voice. "Secondly, my idea was that instead of sitting around here like buzzkills and not finding anything, we could go and search Mighty Med ourselves!" Leo stated, as he stopped in thought. "Well, what's left of it, anyway."

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Chase stated, as he stood up and smiled at Leo.

"Even if we wanted to go and search Mighty Med, how would we go without Davenport realizing we're gone!?" Bree asked, with interest.

"Simple, we have Spin and Bob cover for us." Leo replied, as he grinned slightly.

"And what makes you think Spin and Bob would cover for us?" Bree asked, with confusion as she placed her hands on her hips, in thought.

"Spin and Bob? Pft, please, they'd do anything I ask them. Well, Bob would, Spin might be a little harder to persuade." Leo explained, as he frowned. "But if we all ask them, I am sure the two of them would be willing to do it." Leo finished, as he walked up to where Chase and Bree were sitting.

"Besides, if Bob is willing to cover for us, Spin should be too. Usually Bob talks him into it." Adam added, as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Alright then, let's go ask them if they will cover for us." Bree stated, as she got up from the couch and jogged out the room.

Adam, Leo, and Chase stood there, watching Bree as she vanished out the door, before they turned to look at one another, shrugged, and follow out behind her...

...

Getting Spin and Bob to cover for them wasn't as hard as the four bionic siblings thought it was going to be. Once they got Spin and Bob to cover for them, the four bionic siblings headed off to the main land to find Mighty Med. Upon getting to the main land, Bree had grabbed a hold of Adam, Leo, and Chase and super sped them to where they knew Mighty Med was. Speeding through the main land, the four finally made it to the broken down Mighty Med in under five minutes.

When they stopped, they stared at it in complete shock.

Mighty Med was worse than they thought. Half of the building (mainly the front half) was completely in ruins, while the other half had all its windows busted, and cables and wires hung from the ceiling and sides. The big Mighty Med sign was hanging on the top of the standing side, but it was still cracked and barley hanging on.

Smoke rose around the crumbling building and Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo could also see that the area Mighty Med was in seemed completely deserted.

"Alright guys, I think we need to split into groups of two to cover more ground." Chase explained, as he turned to his siblings who nodded in agreement.

"I can take the back end of Mighty Med. I'm faster, so I can cover more ground quicker." Bree stated, as she smiled slightly.

"I'll go with her. I can help her lift things if she finds something." Adam added, as Chase nodded this time.

"Okay, so then Leo and I will stay here and search the front area while you two search the back area." Chase summarized, as the four nodded. "Meet back here in like...twenty minutes?" Chase asked, as Bree and Adam nodded once more.

With that, Bree grabbed hold of Adam's hand and super sped them away to the other end of Mighty Med. As soon as they were gone, Chase and Leo split up in front to cover both sides of the ruins. After making it to the far left side of the run down ruins, Chase froze, placed his finger to his forehead, and began to activate his bionics.

Instantly his bionic eye began to scan the area around him as far as he could reach. As he scanned the area around him, he looked for any signs of possible human life. Not only was he looking for human life, but he was looking for some kind of clue to help him lead to their missing friends, or the villains who could have caused this.

When his bionic eye spotted something, he stopped. Switching his bionics off, Chase moved forward into the pile of ruins and began to frantically walk fast.

"CHASE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Leo questioned from his side of the area, when he turned and noticed Chase, "STAY OUT OF THERE, YOU'RE GOING TO GET HURT." Leo finished, as Chase shook his head and continued what he was doing, while Leo jogged over from his area to stand at a distance to watch what Chase was doing.

Finally, when Chase made it to his destination, he crouched down and began to move a few rubble piles aside. Just when he cleared the area, he smiled. There, just in front of him, was a black backpack, a piece of red and black checkered cloth (like it was from a shirt), and an old comic book. His bionic eye had proven itself useful again.

"LEO!" Chase called, as he looked up at his stepsibling, whose eyes were glued to his every move. "I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING! CALL THE OTHERS!" Chase finished, as he watched Leo nod and pull out one of their trusted walky-talkies.

As Leo called Adam and Bree on the walky-talky, Chase grabbed the black backpack, slung it over his shoulder, and then proceeded to grab the piece of red and black checkered cloth and the old comic book. When he had a hold of the items, he began to head back to where Leo was standing.

Just as Chase had made it to where Leo was standing, Adam and Bree came rushing in thanks to Bree's super speed. Once everyone was there, Bree began to speak.

"What's up? We were just about to finish searching the back area when Leo called us through the walky-talky." Bree explained, as Adam nodded in agreement, "He said you found something; what did you find?" Bree asked, with interest, as she eyed the items Chase held in his hands.

"Well, I'm not really sure what any of the items mean or if they will be useful." Chase began, as he held the items up to his siblings. "But I found a backpack, a piece of a plaid shirt, and an old comic book." Chase finished, as Bree took hold of the cloth piece and Adam took hold of the backpack.

"Oh...a backpack! I wonder what's in it? Did you look yet!?" Adam asked, with a hopeful tone, as he eyed Chase and the backpack.

Chase shook his head, "No, I was thinking it was best if we waited until we got back to the island." Chase continued, as the other's nodded.

"That's a good idea, if we can get back to the island I bet I can use some of Big D's equipment to scan the cloth piece you found for DNA. Maybe that will give us clues too." Leo offered, as he took the cloth piece from Bree to look it over.

"Alright, sounds good. So we're all in agreement then?" Chase asked, as he eyed each of his siblings, who nodded.

"Yup, if you guys grab hold of me and each other, I can super speed us back to the Hydro loop." Bree explained, as everyone began to do as Bree said.

Linking arms with Bree, Chase also grabbed a hold of Leo's arm while Adam linked onto Bree's other arm. Within minutes, the four were gone from the scene and on their merry way. However, what neither one of the siblings knew was that the whole time they had been at Mighty Med someone had been watching them...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter two! What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Hm; seems like things are starting to pick up here. I wonder what these items Chase has found are? Anyone have any ideas?**

 **Anyway thanks so much for reading you guys are awesome! So please remember to review I love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Well until my next chapter, with lots of love to you guys :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Chapter 3

At Ends Meet - A Lab Rats & Mighty Med Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter three! Yeah! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews! It means the world to me and because of it I am updating once more! Now; this chapter didn't exactly turn out how I wanted it too, but I am okay with it. I hope you guys still like it! A bit happens, not much, it's sort of more a plot builder and story filler chapter. But I promise, things are going to get interesting from here on out!**

 **Also again, I would like to thank _TKDP_ for reading over most of this chapter! It means the world to me for your continuous help and support! You rock! Seriously; she is awesome! Head over and check out her stories! You will not be disappointed! **

**Well, without saying anything else, I own nothing from Lab Rats, Mighty Med or Lab Rats: Elite Force! So please, enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Upon arriving back at Mighty Med; a few days have gone by and the four siblings still were having trouble with leads. During this time; Adam and Bree had gone through the black backpack Chase had found and didn't really come out lucky with any clues. All that was inside the backpack were a few more comic books, a binder that wasn't full of much information and spare pair of sneakers that smelled horribly. Chase had took it upon himself to deposit of the shoes into the ocean, even against their protest.

Meanwhile Leo had gotten to work on destructing the DNA from the piece of cloth Chase had also found. But between training, daily activities and hanging with Spin and Bob, Leo had some trouble working the equipment and getting the information he needed from the cloth. However after working hard when he had the chance, a few breaks and some help from Douglas they were able to get the answers they needed. This of course, would explain the reason he was standing in the middle of the training room

"So; it turns out that the piece of cloth Chase did find was from a shirt." Leo explained as everyone eyed him with interest. "However finding out from who's shirt was harder. But with Big D's help; we were able to not only get a DNA sample from the shirt, but use the DNA to help narrow out answers." Leo continued with a smile. "After a few days of trying to narrow our list down, we came to a conclusion. This piece of cloth had come from the shirt of one's truly Kaz." Leo finished as everyone gasped and smiled.

"Then that means Kaz is still alive!" Bree stated as Leo nodded.

"Yes; which means we can find him as well as the others and hopefully help them take down the villains that destroyed Mighty Med." Chase said as the other two cheered.

"Yes and yes." Leo replied as he gestured to both Bree and Chase while he talked. "But the thing is; we still have no clue as to what really happened to Kaz or the others and where they possibly are now. Who knows; Kaz might not be with the others or he might be. We don't know; until we find him ourselves." Leo finished as he frowned.

"Even if you found him yourselves; how would you?" Spin asked making all four siblings frown and turn their heads to him. "Like you said, you have no clues as to where he is or if he's with anyone else. So; how would you find him?" Spin asked once more as the four siblings looked at one another in thought.

"Simple; we use the DNA sample from the shirt they used to track him by GPS." Chase explained as everyone looked at him in confusion.

"- And how would we do that?" Adam asked as Chase sighed in slight annoyance.

"Well we would -" Chase began as Bob came running into the room and stopped him from talking as he reached the five and stopped in front of them.

"You guys - Davenport - And Woken - Need Too -" Bob began as he placed his hands on his knees and stopped himself to finish catching his breath.

Spin turned to him and grabbed his shoulders, "Need to what Bob!? Spit it out man." Spin stated as he shook his friend.

Bob grabbed Spin's hands and pulled them off his shoulders while sending him an Are-You-Kidding-Me kind of look, "First of all; stop shaking me. I'm already out of breath." Bob explained as Spin nodded and backed off. Bob turned to Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. "Secondly; Davenport wanted me to tell you that Oliver finally woke up." Bob finished as everyone looked at him in surprise and smiled instantly.

"He did!?" Adam asked as Bob nodded.

"Yeah and he told me to tell you so you guys could see him." Bob replied.

However before anyone else could say anything Bree squealed their friends name really loud and super speed off to the hospital room he was staying in. This caused Adam, Chase and Leo to roll their eyes while Spin looked at Leo in confusion. After a minuet of staring at where their sister speed off too; the others followed her footsteps.

It took a little to get to the other end of the island. But when they did; they went straight to the hospital and indeed found Bree sitting in a chair next to Oliver while talking to him. Upon entering the room; the three siblings plus Spin and Bob exchanged greetings with Oliver who seemed very happy to see them.

After the nurse left the room, the awkward silence was broken again.

"Is it true? - Mighty Med I mean?" Spin asked as everyone eyed him while Oliver frowned slightly and nodded.

"Yes." Oliver said with a small bitterness.

"We really sorry. We've been trying to help." Bree explained as Oliver eyed her in confusion.

"You have?" Oliver asked as Bree nodded.

"Yeah; we went and searched Mighty Med ourselves. We found evidence that Kaz is still around; we just don't know where." Bree finished.

All of them could have sworn they saw Oliver spark up instantly.

"Really? Kaz - I thought he - how?" Oliver stated as he turned and looked at Adam, Chase, Leo, Spin and Bob.

"We found a piece of his shirt cloth and it turn out his DNA was on it. It belonged to him." Chase explained.

"Wow I just - thank you guys; I thought -" Oliver continued as he trailed off in thought and frowned.

"You thought what?" Bree asked with worry as she too frowned.

An awkward tension filled the room as they waited for Oliver to answer. When he didn't, the tension was broken.

"Oliver; what happened at Mighty Med?" Leo asked softly as he glance around the room trying to avoid eye contact.

"It's - it's hard to talk about." Oliver began, "But; since your my friends and since you've been trying to help me; I can tell you." Oliver continued as he sighed. "It was a Friday; and Kaz and I had just arrived for a usual day at work. We meet up with Skylar in the Main Lobby and for the first few hours everything was going fine. But; half way through our shift; we were in the Break Room just hanging out and talking. That was when it happened." Oliver explained as he frowned even more, "The lights went out and at first no one could see anything; lucky for us though, the backup generator came on. As it came on though; there were two people in the room with us. Villains; villains we have never seen before. Both began to attack and everyone tried to fight them off. However as we fought them off; more and more villains started to come and attack us too." Oliver stated as he choked back a few tears that threatened to fall. Bree grabbed his hand and held it in a comforting way.

"What did you guys do?" Chase asked with interest. "I mean; didn't you try to call for some backup or something?" Chase asked.

Oliver nodded and frowned again, "We did." Oliver replied simply. "Well; at least Kaz, Skylar and I tried to contact the League of Hero's." Oliver explained as the others nodded in understandment. "But; just as we were about to call them, that was when Mega Hertz came and blasted Kaz out of the picture. To this time; I still don't even know what happened to him after the, but then Skylar jumped forward and instantly began to battle him as best as she could. She yelled for me to call for help and leave the room." Oliver continued once more, "I did as I was told and began to navigate my way through Mighty Med while trying to avoid being attacked or caught." Oliver went on as he took a deep breath. "I was almost out when the Annihilator appeared in front of me. He blasted the phone out of my hands; which luckily I had already called them; and he then used his blaster ray before I could do anything and the next thing I know; I'm knocked out and I woke up here." Oliver finished as a silence came over them.

"Wow; I'm - I'm really sorry that happened Oliver." Bree said as she frowned.

"Not your fault." Oliver said with a sigh. "I just wish I could've done more! I wish I knew what happened to Kaz and Skylar and even Horace! But I don't and it's killing me." Oliver finished as he groaned in frustration.

"Don't worry; we'll find them." Leo stated with a small smile of hope.

"Yeah, even if not we know one of them is still around - "Adam began before he gasped loudly in thought. " - What if he was abducted by aliens!?" Adam asked suddenly.

Everyone groaned, "Adam!" Chase yelled in annoyance.

Another silence came over them until Bob broke it, "So; what are we going to do now?" Bob asked with interest. "I mean, about Mighty Med?"

"What we've been doing." Bree answered slightly. "Keep looking for clues, help take down the villains who destroyed it and hopefully find Kaz and the others in the process." Bree finished as the others nodded in agreement.

"Until then, Oliver needs to stay here and recover. Once he recovers he can join us." Chase explained.

"But I just can't sit here and do nothing." Oliver argued instantly. "Those are my friends were talking about! I need to help find them!" Oliver stated.

"- And you will." Chase added. "Once, you recover." Chase finished with a smug look as Oliver frowned, crossed his arms and glared at Chase.

"Fine." Oliver replied simply. "Just promise me you guys won't get hurt." Oliver said as he looked up at them with a serious tone.

"We won't." Leo said with a smile. "Right guys!?" Leo asked as the other's nodded.

"Alright; just be careful, I still don't know what villains are lurking around and what's really going on." Oliver finished.

"Sounds good to us." Bree said with a smile as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in.

"She's right." Chase added. "Until then we'll go with that plan. But for now; we need to get back to training." Chase explained as Adam, Bree, Leo, Spin and Bob groaned. "Oh I'm sorry; is your awesome cool bionic powers getting in the way of you action packed awesome life!?" Chase asked with annoyance as everyone glared at him.

"Ugh, whatever, let's just get back to training so we can hurry up and help our friend." Leo stated as Adam, Bree, Spin and Bob nodded in agreement.

With that, the friends said goodbye to Oliver and speed off back to training with Bree's super speed. Oliver was left alone in the hospital room to fall back to sleep. However; he had a hard time doing so because he was super worried about Kaz, Skylar and the others. What did happen to them? If Kaz is still around, where is he? Is he hiding? Or did he get captured? What about Skylar? Is she with him? Oliver shook his head and leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes.

He only hoped that, Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and their friends could really help him...

* * *

 **A/N – Well there was chapter three! What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Anyway Oliver woke up! Yeah! I wonder what is going to happen next. Will they find Kaz, Skylar and the others? Will the Lab Rats find themselves in danger? I guess we will have to wait soon! Chapter four will be up soon and more action will start coming in!**

 **So, until the next chapter; thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! I love to hear your thoughts! With all my love to you guys! – DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Chapter 4

At Ends Meet - A Lab Rats & Mighty Med Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter four! Wow thanks so much for the reviews from the last chapter you guys are awesome! Anyway I am finally updating again. So sorry it took a while, I have been crazy busy with school coming to an end for the year. But think about this way; after this month; I will have more free time to write yeah me! But really; I hope you like this chapter, some interesting things happen in this one. Well without giving to much away; I sadly own nothing from Lab Rats, Lab Rats Elite Force or Mighty Med. If I did Skoliver would've happened by now...**

 **Anyway please, enjoy chapter four!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Over the past few weeks since Oliver had woken; the Lab Rats were getting an easier chance at continuing their search for clues then they thought they would. Going with their plan; the Lab Rats continued to look in various places that they knew had connections with Mighty Med as well as other places Oliver had connections with too.

So; this had led them to Oliver's hometown; Philadelphia Pennsylvania.

While in Philadelphia; Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo stayed together and searched the area as much as they could.

" - I don't get it - " Leo began as the four bionic super siblings turned another corner onto an ally street. " - If this is where Oliver grew up and lived; then how come we haven't found anything yet!?" Leo asked with confusion as his eyebrows knitted together in thought. "I mean; you think we would have." Leo finished with a slight frown.

"I don't know." Bree replied simply. "Sometimes; even the simplest answers are the hardest to find." Bree said with thought.

"Really!?" Leo asked in confusion. "Because I always believed that the simplest answers are the easiest to find." Leo stated as Bree eyed him with annoyance.

"Well; I stand by my words." Bree stated as she crossed her arms.

"So your saying - " Leo began as Chase cut them off.

"GUYS!" Chase called as he came in between Leo and Bree making sure to stop their stupid argument before it even became one. "LOOK - " Chase added as he pointed in front him making Leo and Bree turned around in confusion.

As soon as they turned they stared on in curiosity as they took in what Chase had been pointing towards. In front of them was a building. But not just any building; a comic book store known as _The Domain_. However; just by the looks of it; the four bionic teens could see that the lights of the building were on and that there were people inside.

"Okay; it's just a building." Bree replied with slight thought. "What's the big deal?" Bree asked as Chase stared at her in surprise.

"Ugh, you obviously are way too in love with Oliver to _actually_ hear what he says." Chase mumbled only to earn a death glare from Bree. "But he mentioned that he, Kaz and Skylar always hung out a place called _The Domain_ when they had nothing to do or they needed a new comic book." Chase explained as he crossed his arms this time.

"Oh joy! A comic book store; which means there's nothing but geeks and brainy acts in there." Bree replied as she waved a finger around to prove her sarcasm.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Chase finished as he eyed her in confusion.

"After spending my whole life with you; it is a bad thing." Bree finished as she sent him a look while she crossed her arms and sighed. "Let's just go in there and see if we can find any clues that could lead us to either where Kaz and Skylar are or who the bad guys that destroyed Mighty Med are." Bree stated.

Instantly, Bree began to walk forward with Leo next to her until Chase grabbed both of their arms and stopped them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! - " Chase began as he pulled his two siblings back towards their previous spots. Both teens looked at him in confusion once more. " - We can't just go in there! Not without a plan anyway!? - " Chase continued to explain when he saw their puzzled looks.

"Um; FYI Adam just went in there!" Leo stated simply as he gestured to where their older brother disappeared.

"What!?" Chase asked in confusion as he looked where Leo was gesturing towards and frowned. " _Adam_! - " Chase stated in an annoyed voice.

Suddenly Chase walked off towards the building's entrance with Leo and Bree following closely behind them. When the three bionic siblings entered _The Domain_ they surprise to be meet with a crowd of people around one small television screen cheering and watching. It was an odd sight to see.

Around them however was a bit different to look at. Before their eyes; there was bins and shelves filled with different issues of comics books. Among those comic book filled bins were life sized posters of various super hero's. First the saw one of Tecton, then another of the Blue Tornado and finally they even saw some life sized one of villains.

 _"Adam_! - " Chase called in the same annoyed tone as earlier when he rushed up to his older brother.

"Oh hi guys! - " Adam stated as he smiled and waved at them. " - Did you know this store had a super hero contest!?" Adam questioned as he raised an eyebrow at them before turning towards Chase. "But uh, Chase you might want to check with the manager before entering; I think you have to be a certain height to be a super hero." Adam smirked as Chase sent him a death glare while he crossed his arms.

"Really!? - " Chase asked as he sighed. " - Is now the time to really make fun of my height!?" Chase asked as he sent his brother a look.

Adam grinned and placed a hand on Chase's shoulder, "Chase, there is always a time to make fun of your height." Adam finished with a chuckle to himself.

"Ugh, whatever." Chase stated as he groaned in slight annoyance before turning to face Adam. "But you can't just come in here unannounced. We have no idea what this building is, what our plan is and not to mention that this is a BIG distraction from our real mission." Chase finished as Adam, Bree and Leo all looked him with frowns.

"Dude; you so need to lighten up." Leo stated as Adam and Bree nodded in agreement.

"I do not!" Chase argued as he crossed his arms once more.

"Do too." Adam and Bree replied with ease at the same time.

"Not - " Chase began as he rolled his eyes.

"You so - " Bree began once more only to be interrupted by a sudden voice.

"HEY! - " The voice snapped making Bree jump a foot in the air in surprise and turn swiftly around. Adam, Leo and Chase only stared at the person in questioning as their sister turned. In front of them was a young kid that seemed to be more towards their friend Oliver's age. He was a little shorter then Chase, had light grease dark brown hair, tan skin, freckles, brown eyes and he wore glasses. In an instant just from his appearance, the four super siblings could tell he was a little more on the dorky side.

"Can we help you; young hobbit?" Adam asked with interest as the young boy stared at him in confusion.

"Um; no - " The young boy replied as he trailed off in thought. " - My question is can I help you!?" He asked while seeming to not be phased by the fact that Adam called him a hobbit. "I've never seen you people come in this store in my life. But I guess that makes sense since you didn't know the rules." The boy explained with a sigh.

"Rules; what rules?" Leo asked in confusion.

All four siblings turned and looked at the sign by the entrance they came through.

"No fighting; littering; lattering, loitering or Kazing around." Chase read as he, Adam, Leo and Bree all turned and faced the young boy in thought and confusion. "Kazing around?" Chase asked as he raised an eyebrow as the kid in front of them crossed his arms and shook his head.

"It happens more than you think." The young boy finished as the four siblings nodded in agreement. "Now; before I have to kindly ask you to either carry on and buy something or leave, is there anything I could help you with?" The boy finished as Bree's mind snapped at something that made sense to her.

"Kazing around - " Bree mumbled to herself at first in thought before turning towards the kid in front of them. " - You wouldn't happen to know a Kaz would you? Um, I don't know; one who's about Chase's height - " Bree began as she gestured to Chase. " - Has dark hair, brown eyes and is best friends with Oliver?" Bree asked with hope.

"You mean as in Oliver Pyne?" The boy asked as he raised an eyebrow at them.

"Um; yeah..." Bree trailed as the boy in front of them smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! I know them! In fact, I'm friends with Oliver and Kaz." The young boy continued as all four bionic siblings perked up at their newly found lead.

"Do you know where we could find them!?" Leo asked instantly.

"Um; I haven't heard from Oliver or Kaz since last week; but our other good friend Connie is actually right over there." The young boy explained as he pointed towards the checkout counter of the store. "She's the five member of our group; she might be able to help you find them. She told me about seeing them last week." The boy finished.

"Alright thank you so much! Um - " Bree replied as she looked at the kind in confusion. " - I'm sorry; but uh, who are you?" Bree asked with interest.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself." He muttered lightly as he held out his hand. "I'm the owner of this comic book store; but feel free to call me Gus; everyone does." Gus finished as Bree took his hand and shook it.

"Well thank you and nice too met you Gus." Bree finished as she smiled.

"Nice to meet you too! Hope you enjoy _The Domain_! Glad I was able to help." Gus stated.

\- And with that the Gus turned and left. When Gus was out of view the four bionic super siblings turned to face towards the person Gus had pointed out for them. As they turned and face the girl...what was her name again? _Connie!_ Adam, Leo and Chase began to walk towards her before Bree spotted the girl and stopped her brothers.

"Guys! - " Bree stated as she grabbed Chase, Leo and Adam.

"What!?" Chase and Leo asked at the same time as Adam watched them with interest.

"That's not just some girl named Connie." Bree explained as she pointed towards the girl. Everyone turned and glanced at her with thought.

"What are you talking about; that's a girl named Connie and she's friends with Oliver and Kaz; Gus just said so." Chase explained as Bree mentally face palmed herself.

"No; that is a girl named Connie but she is actually Skylar Storm in disguise and she's friends with Oliver and Kaz." Bree explained.

Once more the three boys turned and looked at the girl standing at the checkout counter while helping with a costumer.

"You guys - " Chase stated after he took a look at his siblings. He hated to say it, but Bree had been right. "– That is Skylar."

* * *

 **A/N - Ohh CLIFFY! (Sort of). Anyway what did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Please let me know; I would love to hear your thoughts!**

 **But really, I wonder what's gonna happen now? Did they really find Skylar/Connie? If so, will Skylar/Connie know where Kaz and the others are? AHH So many questions! You will find out in the next update!**

 **Well thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! Chapter five will be up soon!**

 **Until next time, with all my love to you guys! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Chapter 5

At Ends Meet - A Lab Rats & Mighty Med Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter five! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means so much to me! Because of you guys I keep updating! Anyway so sorry for the month wait; I have been super busy with work now that school is out and I'm not getting ready for a horse show coming up so it's been crazy. So again I apologize and thank you for your patients! I will try to promise to not make you wait a whole month for another chapter; I plan to update again soon! Well, without saying anything else I sadly do not own Lab Rats, Mighty Med or Lab Rats Elite Force.**

 **So please, enjoy chapter five!**

* * *

Chapter 5

It was unbelievable! As the four super siblings stood there in the middle of _The Domain_ neither one of them could believe their luck. In front of them, stood none other then one of the missing people they were looking for. Skylar Storm was five feet in front of them in disguise as a girl named Connie. Honestly; all four bionic teens were surprised about the obviousness and the stupidity they felt for the simple solution.

However; before either Adam, Bree or Leo could walk up to the young girl, Chase turned and pulled them all into a group huddle.

"Alright - " Chase began as everyone eyed him in confusion and interest. " - Before we go around assuming this girl is Skylar we really need to figure out if she is Skylar." Chase explained with a sigh.

"What?" Leo asked as he raised an eyebrow in thought. "But didn't you just say she was Skylar!?" Leo asked as he frowned in confusion as Chase groaned and rolled his eyes slightly.

"I know what I said." Chase stated in slight defense.

"Then why would we need to make sure it's actually Skylar?" Leo asked as he glanced at the girl behind the counter.

"Because; if we go around accusing some girl is Skylar Storm and she isn't, then we could expose the super hero world." Bree explained as she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Exactly." Chase finished as he pointed at Bree who smirked at him.

"Well then why don't we just go up and talk to "Connie" and see if she knows where Kaz is?" Leo asked as he used hand quotes around Connie's name.

"Sounds good to me." Adam replied making everyone look at him. He stared back at them in confusion. "What? Was it something I said!?" Adam asked as he gasped at the thought.

With a group groan from the rest of his siblings the four bionics ended their group huddle and began to carry on with their new plan. Walking; they headed for the girl that Gus had claimed to be his friend Connie. Upon arriving at the counter the four siblings stood there for a minuet silently arguing who should talk as the girl stood before them with her back faced towards them. In the end, Chase had lost the argument.

"Um, excuse me - " Chase stated as the girl turned around and smiled at them instantly.

"Yes; can I help you?" She asked as eyed each of the super siblings.

"Yeah; we were wondering if you were Connie? Friends with the owner Gus?" Chase asked with a raised eyebrow.

Connie nodded her head, "Yup that's me!" Connie replied as she snapped her fingers and smiled at them again. However, her smile faded as she had a look of thought on her face, "Why!? What did Gus do this time!?"

"Hu?" Chase asked in confusion before he shook his head. "He didn't do anything; I think." Chase replied as Connie sighed.

"Oh good." Connie stated with a smile. "Because I thought you were part of his scheme to help kidnap the cast of High School Musical! But that's not even possible anymore. I told him; they know his face and who he is now. So even if he wanted to try and kidnap them, he would never see day light again." Connie laughed as The Lab Rats glanced at one another with confusion and slight worry. "But anyway; what's up!?"

"Um, we were wondering if you could help us find out friends." Chase explained as Connie smiled at them.

"Sure, maybe I've seen them around. What do they look like?" Connie asked with interest as she took stack of comic books and moved them.

"Well actually I think you know them." Chase explained once more. "They go by the names of Oliver Pyne and Kaz Gordon." Chase finished as Connie's eyes went wide.

As Connie's eyes went wide, she instantly ran behind the group of siblings and began to shove them towards the back of the store before they knew it. Whenever they entered the back room, Connie closed the door and turned to face them. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo all watched with slight worry, confusion and defense, ready to fight if they had too.

"You four know Oliver and Kaz!?" Connie asked as she raised an eyebrow at them.

They all nodded.

"Yeah, well Unfortantully for you I wouldn't be able to tell you where they are because they were involved in a...accident." Connie finished in thought at the end of her sentence.

"Mighty Med right?" Bree asked as she raised an eyebrow this time.

"You know about Mighty Med!?" Connie asked as she gasped. Bree nodded once more.

"We do! And we know your Skylar Storm, one of the missing super hero's." Bree explained with a smile. "Well...you were missing but we've found you I guess." Bree finished with a small laugh.

"IT REALLY IS YOU!" Connie screamed suddenly making all four bionic jump in defense before they were pulled into a group hug by the girl. "I KNEW YOU WOULD COME TO HELP!" Connie continued. She pulled away from the group hug. "For a while I didn't think you'd find out about what happened. But you did." Connie stated with a sigh. "And know I know you Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo! I can finally stop being Connie. I mean I love being Connie don't get me wrong but I love being myself even more! It's who I am." Connie finished as everyone stared at her in confusion.

"Skylar?" Adam asked with hope as Connie nodded.

"YES! I WAS RIGHT!" Bree stated with a smile as she turned to Skylar. "YOU ARE SKYLAR AND WE FOUND YOU!" Bree replied with a grin as she and Skylar squealed in excitement. When the two squealed Adam, Chase and Leo covered their ears. But when the two girls calmed down, Bree talked once more. "Oh, Oliver is going to be so happy to know that your okay. He's been worried sick." Bree finished with a smile.

Skylar's eyes widen, "You mean Oliver's okay!?" Skylar asked as Bree nodded. "Oh thank goodness." Skylar stated with a smile. "I'm so happy to know he's okay! After what happened at Mighty Med, I wasn't sure how anyone or anything else was. I'm so glad to know that one of my friends is still alive and okay." Skylar finished as Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo stopped in their tracks and frowned.

"Wait; you mean, everyone is..." Leo began as Skylar shook her head instantly.

"NO! Well...not everyone." Skylar stated with a sigh. "When we were attack we lost a lot of most beloved and important hero's. But at the same time, a lot of other's survived and some we don't know what happened too." Skylar explained. "During the attack Oliver vanished when I told him too after Mega Hertz attacked us. To this day I didn't know if he was dead or alive." Skylar finished with a sigh and a frown at the thought.

"Yeah, he's alive and fine. In fact, he's back on the island getting healed up by some of the best doctors Davenport Industries can get." Bree finished as Skylar smiled.

A silence came over everyone as Skylar continued to smile. While the silence came over them everyone watched as Skylar walked out of the backroom and into the store. When she left, the group followed her to the counter where the continued to watch her dig through stuff. After she dug through some stuff for a while, she came across something and handed it to Chase who took it with confusion and interest.

"What is this?" Chase asked with worry as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's a note from the League of Hero's." Skylar explained with a small voice. "When they did arrive at Mighty Med after everything happened, they asked me to give you this if I ever ran into you guys. I'm not sure what it is exactly; they asked me not to look at it and I kept my word. Something important I presume." Skylar finished explaining as Chase nodded in understanding.

Instantly Adam, Bree and Leo all gathered around Chase as he stood there for a few minuets staring at the thing Skylar handed him. It was in a big white envelope. The envelope itself was thin and not very heavy. In the front side it was addressed to Davenport Industries for Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo specifically. Whoever sent it to them; knew who they were sending it too and had a real good reason to send it to them.

"What are you waiting for? Open it." Leo commanded making Chase snap out of his thoughts and open the envelope.

Opening it; Chase instantly found a few items located inside. One, was a letter to the four of them. Another was a map of locations a third was a list of superhero's and supervillains. Lastly; inside there were pictures of missing workers, hero's and innocent citizens. Just by looking at the list of names you could tell that the villains who attacked Mighty Med also attacked other places in near by towns.

"I don't get it; it's like they knew what we were looking for." Bree said as she took the list of superhero's and supervillains.

"That sounds about right." Skylar explained with a smile. "The League of Hero's knew you would come looking for people when they found me at Mighty Med. I explained how we knew you and told them what you were capable of and they agreed you could help." Skylar continued as everyone looked at her in surprise. "I just didn't know that when they left and came back to check on me that this was what they had planned." Skylar finished as she smiled slightly. "But then again it makes sense. The League of Hero's knows of anyone who's ever either entered Mighty Med, worked there, or who tried to attack our superhero members."

"I'm confused - " Adam began as everyone looked up and eyed him this time. " - How does The League of Hero's know everyone!? I mean, Bree, Chase, Leo and I were there once before and just by looking through this I don't see our names on either one of the list or our picture." Adam explained as he grabbed a few papers from Chase and started to look through them.

"That's because you guys are Bionic Hero's." Skylar explained. "We had a meeting about that once. I asked the same thing and they told you guys were under a different category under their watch. Because there still trying to figure how your powers exactly work they aren't sure what to claim you as yet. You'd have to talk to them about that one." Skylar finished as she smiled weakly at Adam who blinked in thought.

"I still don't get it." Adam finished as Chase face palmed while Bree and Leo groaned in annoyance.

Skylar shook her head, "Either way; they still do have your names down; just not on these list and they knew you weren't in anyway involved with Mighty Med around that time. So; they didn't write them down here." Skylar finished once more as she gestures to the items that were in the envelope.

Leo smiled and broke the silence, "Well; with our names or not The League of Hero's knew we could help and I say we should." Leo explained with a grin this time. "I think that we could use this list to help find the other superhero's and track down who was the real cause of attacking Mighty Med. If we figure these things out; then we have all of our questions answered." Leo finished as Bree nodded in agreement.

"He's right." Bree replied as she snapped her finger's in thought. "The only question we have; is who do we start looking for on the missing list?" Bree asked as she took the list from Chase and eyed it. "The only thing I see about it is that Kaz or Horace is not on the missing list; so there obviously somewhere safe. But what about the other's; we can't leave them in danger." Bree finished as she sighed at the thought.

"We don't have too." Chase added instantly. "If we find the villains we can find the main hide out and save the other hero's. It's obvious that if the villains kidnapped the other hero's; they were keep them somewhere." Chase finished as the other's nodded.

"It would make sense." Leo stated with thought. "But; like Bree said, how would we know where to start? We can't just go into a battle without a plan. Who knows what the villains are planning." Leo finished as everyone looked at him and Chase in thought as they all had the same thought on mind.

"Maybe what we need to do is head back to the island. There Skylar can reunite with Oliver and we can talk Davenport and Douglas through all of this. Maybe they can help us form a plan and come into battle with us. After all; we are a family and one way or another they would find out what were doing sooner or later. I just think it would be best if we had back up." Chase finished as everyone nodded in agreement.

Just like that, they all turned to leave _The Domain_. Skylar took the rest of the night off of work thanks to Gus and together the five hero's traveled to the island. However as they left the _The Domain_ and headed towards the island neither one of them noticed two people standing off in the distance on the roof across from the store. As the two people watched the group walk away; they turned towards one another, nodded and jumped off into the night...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter five! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway thanks so much for reading! Also; oh...seems like things are getting to a point soon! I seriously wonder who these two people are that keep watching the group. I guess we will find out soon. Anyway what do you think will happen when Skylar and Oliver are finally reunited? What about Kaz and Horace? Are they really in a safe place? In hiding? Or off doing something else? What do you guys think? Well, answers will come soon. As always thanks once more so much for all your patients I really hope you liked the chapter. Please remember to review I'd love to hear your thoughts. Chapter six coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	6. Chapter 6

At Ends Meet - A Lab Rats & Mighty Med Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter six! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews it means so much to me! Anyway because of you guys I am updating once more! So; I hope you all like this chapter. I will admit with this chapter I sort of had some trouble ending it. So I apologize if it is lame in advance! But still, this is more of a filler chapter; kind of helping us move along. After this things will really start getting interesting I promise! Well, without saying anything else, I own nothing from Lab Rats, Mighty Med, or Lab Rats Elite Force so please enjoy chapter six!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

After arriving back at the island once more Skylar was reunited with Oliver and Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Skylar had filled Oliver in on what had happened at _The Domain_. It was during that time, that Oliver had agreed on their plan and soon the group found themselves going to Davenport and Douglas about all this. While explaining everything to the two adults; they noticed that the two seemed to have their own thoughts.

"I can see what you guys are getting at." Davenport explained as everyone smiled at him. "But - " Davenport stated as everyone frowned. " - Like Leo and Bree explained we have no idea on where to start looking or who to start looking for. All we know; is that this could be a trap." Davenport finished as he sighed while everyone began to argue with him at once.

Davenport knew he'd regret saying it. But it was a fair point to be made. Somehow the four found Skylar and she somehow has this mysterious package from The League of Hero's that had a list of every hero and villain name you could think of. It was questionable. How did they even have time to plan for this? Did the League even know that Skylar would run into Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo? There were to many options to think about.

"Mr. Davenport; I get where your coming at but this to important to just pass up." Chase explained as the other's nodded and murmured in agreement. "If there's a chance that we can take to help out the other's; then we need to take it. Upon Kaz and Horace still missing there are other superhero's as well. If we track down some of those villains then we can possibly find some of the hero's." Chase finished with a confident smile.

"Yeah! Not only that but we can find out who destroyed Mighty Med and take them down in process." Bree added as she smiled as well.

"I get it guys; I knew this what you were going to want to do as soon as we learned about Mighty Med's fall - " Davenport began as he sighed once more as everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean you knew?" Adam asked as he looked at everyone with thought. "How could you have possibly known what we were planning to do?" Adam asked once more as he narrowed his eyes.

"Simple - " Davenport began as he turned to grab some type of device off a nearby cyber desk. " - When Oliver came in that day I knew there was trouble and I knew you four were going to end up getting involved in this. So; I did some research and it turns out that I was right. After getting some answer's on what you four were up too from Spin and Bob I came to a decision to help you." Davenport explained with a smile.

"Excattly; how would you be helping us?" Bree asked with confusion as she raised an eyebrow.

"I think it would be easier if we showed you instead of explaining it." Davenport explained as everyone eyed him with interest as he turned to walk out of the room. "Follow me." He intrusted as he gestured for them to follow him with his hand.

So; Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Skylar, Oliver and Douglas followed Davenport. Walking through the training area of the island, the group made their way towards the student sleeping quarters where they passed them. After passing the student sleeping quarters; the group came to the Mentor Chambers and gathered in the middle of the room. Once they entered, Davenport waited until the chamber's door was shut. Besides; what he was about to show the group was top secret just between them. After a brief silence between the group, it was broken.

"Um; Mr. Davenport I still don't get what your trying to explain to us." Oliver explained as he looked around the room. "I mean, all we did was come to another room on the island." He finished with a sigh.

"I know; and we came here for a reason." Davenport began with a grin of excitement.

"Oh Donnie! Stop teasing the readers and the kids and just show them the dang room." Douglas commanded as Davenport eyed him with annoyance while everyone else gasped. "What?" Douglas asked in confusion.

"You just broke the forth wall. You should never break the forth wall, it's like some important rule everyone should know!" Chase groaned as crossed his arms in annoyance.

Douglas shrugged his shoulders, "It was bond to happen sometime." He replied in a mutter as he rolled his eyes.

"But Chase is right! Breaking the forth wall, is like...breaking the superhero code of mortals finding out about them." Adam finished as he gasped and held up both his hands to his mouth.

"I just realized that is the smartest thing you've ever said." Leo stated with a smile as he patted Adam on the shoulder. "I'm proud." He finished as Adam grinned.

"Really?" Adam asked as Leo nodded.

"GUYS! - " Davenport groaned out loudly to interrupt them. He cleared his throat once he got everyone's attention. " - Since I have all your attentions; Douglas is right, I think I will just get to the point." Davenport continued as he pulled out a small remote from his left pant pocket and grinned. "After Oliver came here a little while ago and we learned about the fall of Mighty Med, I knew there was no stopping you four from helping as much as you could - " Davenport said as he pointed to Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. " - So; I went to Douglas and asked for his thoughts on this situation and we both thought it would be best if you could all work in a special environment with no distractions. But as we got to work, we realized we were lacking motivation and design ideas. But when you four went looking for your friends, we found out thoughts and began to work. Together Douglas and I have come up with a new force. One, where Bionics and Superhero's can work together to help both sides of good power. We came up with a team. A team that we believe will lead into greatness because that team is you." Davenport explained as he gestured towards Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Skylar and Oliver. "How would you work as a team you ask? Well, simple. In a new team command area where you can find what you need when you need it and use the most advance technology to support you." Davenport finished.

With that, he pressed the big red button on the center of the remote and across from the three capsules in the Mentor Chamber, a door appeared on the plain white wall. It stood from the floor to the ceiling in gray and black metal with a big DI on it standing for Davenport Industries. On the side of the door was a hand marker, with a hand print the door would open.

Davenport walked up towards the door and everyone watched as he placed his palm on the hand marker. In an instant the big gray and black doors swung open and before them stood what appeared to be an elevator. However, as Davenport instructed for them to all entered the small area, the group of bionics and superhero's soon found themselves teleported from the top Mentor Chambers, to a hidden basement floor.

"Woah! - " Chase exclaimed as soon as they appeared in what seemed like the command area Davenport was talking about. " - Mr. Davenport, this is awesome!" Chase finished with a grin.

"I know! I. AM. AWESOME!" Davenport exclaimed with happiness as Douglas cleared his throat. "Um, I mean were awesome!" Davenport stated instantly as Douglas crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

However, Douglas let it slide only because he had to admit that Donald's original model of the command room, did turn out rather well. In front of them, right smack dab in the center was a circler cyber desk. It was wide and very round. On it, there seemed to be over thousands of different controls. Towards there left was two other cyber desk built side by side. But, instead of being round, they were straight and simple. Not as many controls were on it and there were a few stools for seats set up along behind it. Finally; on there right was one small cyber desk with a center keypad and on the wall behind it, was a blend in hidden door.

"Now - " Davenport began as he smiled widely. " - Douglas and I built this place so you guys could work in privet amounts the island students. We figured it would be easier if you had a quiet, privet place. Inside this room you will find everything you need for your mission. Tracking locations, names and much more! With this advance technology you should be able to work together and complete your mission." Davenport finished.

A silence came over as everyone looked over the room.

"I think this will work out for us just fine..."

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter six! What do you think!? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway to clear things up just in case. In this chapter, the area they learned of is the area in Lab Rats Elite Force that is their command area. I hope I described it the best I could! Well; like I said, things are going to get interesting from here I promise! So thanks so much for reading and again I am really sorry for the bad ending for some reason I had writer's block. Hopefully that will go away. Anyway thanks again and please remember to review I love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Until chapter seven! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Chapter 7

At Ends Meet - A Lab Rats & Mighty Med Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter seven! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews, it means the world to me! It really does! Because of you guys I keep updating this story. Anyway sorry for the while wait, but I have been very busy with work and my horse. Also now, some personal issues have come up, but I promise you everything is going to be okay. So; yeah. Well, I guess this chapter is the last one to be a build up for the next chapters will have some really interesting stuff coming on. I know I keep saying that and I'm sorry but I guess that's just how it is when I write it. Well, like I said, this is our last build up chapter for some reason I was having some trouble writing this one for a little. But it's up now! I will stop ranting so you guys can read.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing from Lab Rats - Lab Rats: Bionic Island, Mighty or Lab Rats: Elite Force. All character rights and settings belong to Disney XD. Anything else you don't know belongs to me. Other then that please enjoy chapter seven!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Indeed it had worked out just fine for the group of bionic and superhero friends.

The small command area kept them off from the rest of the island and it made it easier for them to work. Without distractions, the group had been able to get a lot done. First, they went down the list of supervillains to see who was still out and about, or if they were arrested. When they found that out, they moved onto the list of superheroes. It took them a while to find all the superheroes and the answer to most of their questions. However, they still hadn't found the most important question of all.

"Ugh - " Bree groaned as she sighed and placed her elbows on the cyberdesk in front of her and her head in her hands. " - None of this is working." Bree finished with annoyance.

"We've just got to keep going." Chase explained as he forced a weak smile. "I don't know how; but I can feel that were close to finding out our answers." Chase added as he placed a clipboard of notes he had been writing down.

"How!?" Bree asked with irritation as she turned and faced him. "We have been going at this for three weeks now, more if you count before we got this room - " Bree explained as she used hand gestures to emphasize her points. " - we're no where near our true answer on who destroyed Mighty Med and why? As well as where Kaz and Horace are! It's a never ending trail of dead ends and I don't know how you think were getting closer to figuring this out." Bree finished with a snap as she groaned again and crossed her arms.

An awkward silence came between everyone as they turned to watch the scene before them.

Chase stared at his sister and blinked in thought, "Well, for one, were closer to figuring out which villain didn't do it. Secondly; were close to figuring out which superheroes are all still alive. I figured that at least counted for something." Chase finished as he frowned.

Bree sighed, "No; it does count for something. All of it does." Bree continued, "I just think it's a pain that we have all these dead ends and can't find out who destroyed Mighty Med or where Kaz or Horace are." Bree finished as she slumped her shoulders slightly.

"I know it's hard Bree, but we have to start somewhere." Chase explained as Adam, Leo, Oliver and Skylar all nodded.

"He has a point - " Skylar began with a smile. " - If we start somewhere; then we know where else to look. Once we know where else to look, then we can go from there to and narrow it down some more." Skylar finished as she passed a sheet of paper to Chase. " - Speaking of which, I analyzed the locations of supervillains and found what I could. Most of them are around where Oliver, Kaz and I are from. Other's tho; are mostly hidden in some place called Mission Creek, California." Skylar finished as she used hand gestures to empathize her point.

"There are supervillains in Mission Creek!?" Leo questioned in surprise as Skylar and Oliver turned to look at him in confusion.

"There's supervillains all over the world." Oliver explained like it was obvious. "Why?" He then asked as he crossed his arms.

"Because; were from Mission Creek." Leo stated as he gestured to him, Adam, Bree and Chase.

"Hu; I never knew that." Oliver replied with a sigh.

" - And I never knew there were supervillains in Mission Creek!" Leo exclaimed with annoyance as he sighed as well. "But, then again I should have guessed since Uncle Douglas was a villain for a long while, not to mention there was Taylor formally known as S-1, Krane, and that one guy who turned out to be our brother who was an android named Marcus." Leo finished as Oliver and Skylar looked at him in surprise.

"We get it Leo! Thank you so much for brining up the past." Bree exaggerated as she sent her stepbrother a look of annoyance.

"Wait!? This is the past!? I thought this was the present." Adam stated in confusion as he looked around at everyone and blinked.

"Ugh, no! This is the present Adam." Chase told him as Adam nodded in understandment. " - And were still stuck on what to do about Mighty Med or Kaz and Horace." Chase finished as he sat down in a near by chair.

"Well maybe we need to find more clues." Adam replied simply.

"How would we do that!?" Bree asked with interest as she raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"I figured since we found Skylar in one area, maybe we need to go back and investigate the area more since we have two people who know it so well and can help us." Adam began to explain. "If we found one person in one area, who says were not to find more. Not only that, but if we find more, then were closer then we were before. Plus; I heard they had a carnival in their town and I could really go for some carnival food." Adam finished as everyone stared at him in surprise. He noticed and frowned, "What!? Was it something I said!?" Adam questioned in confusion as Bree shook her head.

"No; it's everything you said, and I actually like the idea." Bree explained as she smiled at Adam.

"Really!?" Adam questioned with surprise as Bree nodded.

"Yeah, we need to look for more clues and like you said, what better place to start then the place where we found Skylar." Bree finished as she sighed in slight relief at the thought.

"I'm in." Chase stated as he stood up. "Although, Adam came up the idea, I still like it." Chase finished as Adam smiled at him.

"Alright, then I guess were going back to Philadelphia!" Leo exclaimed as Adam and Bree cheered.

"But wait; how would we get there!?" Oliver questioned suddenly making the four siblings jump. "I mean, I would love to go see home again, but how would we get there? Davenport might not be to thrilled about us leaving." Oliver finished explaining as he frowned.

Leo shook his head, "Nah! Big D is pretty cool about things. If he knows what were up too; then he'd let us. After all, he did desinge this room for us to help find everyone and help Mighty Med." Leo finished.

"Great! That clears things up!" Skylar stated as she clapped her hands and smiled. "I guess were going." Skylar finished.

"Indeed we are!" Chase exclaimed with a smile as well. "Now come on, let's go!" Chase finished as he waved for the group to follow him...

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter seven! What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway I know it seems like this story isn't going anywhere at the moment but it will be on the next updates I promise you that much! All of this leads up to the story going somewhere. Like I keep saying; interesting stuff will be happening. Well, thanks so much for reading as always it means the world to me as well :) I hope you guys keep reviewing I love to hear your thoughts, constructive criticism is always welcome! So; please, please, please remember to review! Thanks!**

 **With all my love to you guys :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	8. Chapter 8

At Ends Meet - A Lab Rats & Mighty Med Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter eight! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! Because of you guys I made it this far with this story so thank you! Anyway a bit happens in this chapter. Not gonna say to much. Also thanks for being patient with the updates, I hope I didn't make you wait to long for this one.**

 **Well, I will stop talking and let you read now. I sadly do not own Lab Rats, Mighty Med or Lab Rats: Elite Force. I only own this plot and my OC character Marley so please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Getting to Philadelphia was easy thanks to Bree's super speed. Upon arriving to Philadelphia the group of bionic and super human friends stayed close together as they headed for _The Domain_. Even though the group was there last time and had only found Skylar; Skylar had decided that it might be best to ask their good friend Gus for any updates. So; together the five friend entered the Comic Book section.

"Hey Gus." Skylar greeted with a smile and a wave as they headed up to the checkout counter.

"Hey Connie! I was wondering when you were going to be coming back." Gus stated with a smile. He then noticed Oliver, "Oh! I see you found Oliver too. Good, Marley owes me ten bucks." Gus finished with a laugh.

"Marley? Whose Marley?" Oliver questioned with confusion.

"My new employee." Gus explained as he pointed to where a young girl around Skylar and Bree's age stood.

Taking a look at her, the gang could tell she oddly looked familiar. Marley was around 5'3, she had long wavy brown hair with highlights, hazel eyes and tan skin. She wore a pink and blue top that had a platypus on it, a pair of ripped jeans, cowgirl boots and she had a belt looped around the top of her jeans. Watching; the group of five noticed how she fidgeted and eyed her surroundings very carefully like she was being followed.

"When did you hire her!?" Skylar demanded with slight hurt in her tone of voice.

"After you left." Gus explained like it was obvious. "I didn't know when you were coming back and I needed help; so I put up a help wanted sign and she came in and applied." Gus finished with a smile.

"Oh I see..." Skylar stated as she sighed and crossed her arms.

Gus noticed his friend's movements, "I'm not replacing you! Just giving us an extra hand around here so we didn't have so much on us. I figured you'd be cool with it." Gus stated.

Still a small silence followed them and Oliver broke it.

"You know; she oddly looks familiar." Oliver explained with thought. "Like I've seen her somewhere." Oliver finished with a frown.

"Really?" Bree asked with interest. "Where?" Bree questioned further.

"I'm not sure, but something's nagging me." Oliver added as he sighed in slight annoyance.

"Well - why don't we just go over and say hi?" Leo asked with hope. "Maybe if we talked to her then we would learn something about her." Leo suggested with a shrug.

"We can't just go up to a random person and talk to them." Chase explained like it was obvious.

"Why not!?" Gus questioned as everyone turned to him. "I do it all the time." Gus finished with no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

" - And that my friend, helps explain so much." Bree finished as she patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"Awesome!" Gus explained as everyone eyed him in confusion. "Anyway; if you need my assistance; you know where to find me." Gus finished as he waved goodbye to the group.

The group waved goodbye to Gus as they watched him walk over to the other side of the store to help a random costumer.

"I will never understand that kid." Skylar stated as soon as Gus was out of earshot. "Remind me why we're friends with him again?" Skylar asked as Oliver as he shrugged.

"Never mind that - " Bree stated as she waved off Skylar's comment. " - If Oliver is saying someone looks familiar I say we go and talk to them." Bree finished as she gestured towards Marley.

"That's not a good idea. We need a - " Chase began as he was cut off.

" - We don't need a plan." Leo said with a grin. "We just need to go and say hi to her, although I don't think all of us should go, that might creep her out." Leo finished with thought.

"Fine then, it's agreed." Skylar stated with a smile. "We all go and talk to her and see if Oliver's hunches are right." Skylar finished with a small laugh at Chase's face.

"B-b-but b-b-" Chase began to stutter as his stutter turned into a frustrated groan. "Oh...fine! But you better not cause a scene or revel that your superhero's." Chase finished with a sigh of defeat.

"Yeah! Let's go over and say hi to Marley." Bree exclaimed with a smile.

Just like that, the five friends headed over to where Marley now was. As they approached her, they got a better look at her and oddly Skylar couldn't help but agree with Oliver about her looking familiar. While the group waited for Marley to finish stacking things; Marley sighed when she finished turned to head to where Gus was but got stopped when she saw a group of familiar faces.

"Can I - help you?" Marley asked with interest.

"Yes, Gus said your name was Marley right?" Chase asked with confirmation.

Marley nodded, "Yup! Marley Savannah at your service! And don't worry you don't need to tell me who are; Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo." Marley explained with a smile.

"Yes! Finally, someone knows who I am!" Leo stated with happiness as he did a little circle dance.

"Leo! Not the time!" Bree scolded as Leo groaned.

"Woah! How do you know us!? Are you from the future or something!?" Adam questioned with amazement as Marley eyed him with surprise and confusion.

"Um...no." Marley explained simply. "I know you because you're the bionic super humans, plus your friends with the famous Oliver Pyne and Skylar Storm." Marley finished as everyone gasped.

"How? - " Skylar questioned with confusion.

"Because; I'm from the League of Hero's." Marley explained with a smile as everyone stared at her in surprise and happiness. "I was sent here to track you five down and help you! When the League learned about Mighty Med's downfall and the disappearance of Oliver Pyne, Kaz Gordon, Skylar Storm and Horace Diaz they sent me to do research. So I did." Marley explained. "As I did research I found out that Oliver, Kaz and Skylar were close friends with bionic hero's Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. So I researched you guys and when I saw the news of you guys being in Philadelphia I came here searching for you." Marley finished.

"But why get a job?" Adam questioned with confusion.

"I needed a disguise and I knew Oliver and Kaz were friends with Gus and that Skylar was last here before she disappeared again. Which is why I got a job here, hoping you all would show up here." Marley replied.

"Okay; but why would you want to help us?" Chase asked with suspicion.

"Those villains destroyed Mighty Med and tried to kill off the League of Hero's." Marley explained with a frown. "Not only that; but they managed to kidnap some of the best hero's along with Horace and Kaz." Marley finished with a sigh as everyone looked at her in surprise. "I knew you would need help getting your friends free. Plus; I need to save my Uncle Horace." Marley finished as everyone looked at her in shock again.

"Uncle!?" Everyone asked as Marley nodded.

"Yeah, Uncle Horace was always protective of me ever since I last got kidnapped by Douglas." Marley began. "It's one of the reason's you never heard of me. Uncle Horace wanted to keep me safe, so he kept me at his house and kept me in the basement. I was like a human lab rat for most of my life. After testing my powers and making sure I could control them, he let me work at Mighty Med for a while. As I worked at Mighty Med, I learned of Skylar's downfall and was assigned to try and get her power's back. But then Oliver and Kaz came along and my Uncle didn't need me anymore. So; he took me back home and told me to not leave the basement again. However; when he didn't return after so long I got worried and left the basement adventuring to Mighty Med on my own to look for him. When I did, I saw it was crumbled and ruined, but not only did I see that, I saw you four. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. I knew I had to look for you. So I went to the League and found everything out and told them I wanted to help. Thus; ending my story here today." Marley finished.

"Wow! - " Chase began in surprise. " - I'm - I'm sorry about your uncle and Mighty Med. But that's why we're here; we want to help find and stop the villains that did this." Chase explained as everyone nodded.

"I figured." Marley said with a smile.

"Wait - " Bree stated as she thought of something Marley had said. " - Did you just say that Horace and Kaz were kidnapped along with a bunch of hero's?" Bree questioned.

"Yes." Marley replied with a sigh. "The League found that out a week after I joined them." Marley finished with a sigh. "I got upset not just because of my uncle and the other hero's; but because of Kaz." Marley stated.

"Why? I mean; you didn't really know him right?" Adam asked as Oliver sent him a warning glare.

"No; but he's still an innocent human." Marley stated.

"But if they found that out; then why didn't they put it in the packet they sent us!?" Skylar questioned with annoyance.

"They didn't want you guys going after Kaz and Horace." Marley explained sadly. "I tried to talk some sense into them about that, but knew how important those two were to you and knew you would walk right into the villains trap. Besides, the League didn't know what kind of villains were holding them hostage or what kind of dangers were waiting for you. They wanted you safe and to start of small until they figured everything out."

"Wow - " Chase replied as he gritted his teeth. " - As soon as we figure out this whole mess, I will be having a talk with the League of Hero's and it will not be a kind one." Chase finished with a sigh.

"As much as I am looking forward to seeing that; I think we need to focus on our mission again." Bree began with a small smile. "I know things seem bad, but now we have an extra hand in our group and she knows what happened to Horace and Kaz. Not only that, but we know where they are too. If we can figure out who the villains are behind this mess we can track them and end this once and for all." Bree finished.

"She's right." Leo stated with a grin as well.

"Okay I like where this is going; it seems like were finally getting somewhere." Chase added as everyone nodded. "What do you suppose we do first Marley?" Chase asked with interest.

"I think we need to go to the League of Hero's." Marley explained. "Not only so you can have you word with them - " She began as she pointed at Chase. " - But because they can help you give more information about Horace, Kaz and the other hero's. Plus; they have super groovy ways of getting us where we need to go." Marley finished as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, so we all agree with that plan." Chase stated with a smile this time. "If you can get out of work, then we can head over to the League of Hero's." Chase finished.

"Yup sounds good." Marley stated as she headed over to where Gus was now standing back at the checkout counter, the gang followed her. "Hey boss; is it okay if I take the rest of the day off? I need to help your friends with some important things. I promise to make up my hours this weekend. Would it be okay?" Marley asked with hope as Gus thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, go ahead. I think I can handle the rest of the afternoon. You've been doing a good job since you started working here." Gus finished as Marley smiled.

"Thanks so much! I will see you later then." Marley finished as she and the group of hero's waved goodbye to Gus.

Together the six hero's headed out of _The Domain_ and began to head towards the League of Hero's hideout. However, as they did, the silence got broken once more.

"By the way - " Adam began as he thought of something. " - I've been meaning to ask, you said something about not knowing what kind of villains were in the area right?" Adam asked as he pointed towards Marley who nodded. "Well, do you have any idea on who might be there? I know you don't know who's there, but have you thought on who would want revenge on Mighty Med?" Adam asked with interest.

"I - " Marley began as they started down the alley way only to be stopped as they turned the corner. " - Look out!"

It came as a surprise to all of them. Just as they turned the corner a big ball of fire came flying towards them. Chase thought fast and managed to use his force field ability in time to cover the whole group. But the ball of fire was too strong and blasted the group backwards. The force field was strong enough to protect them from full on danger but not strong enough to stop them from minor danger. Yet, as they landed, the group six all sat up and groaned in pain as the voices of an evil laugh came into view. Standing up and dusting themselves off, the group of six were shocked to see who had come out of the shadows...

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter eight! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? What do you guys think of my OC Marley? Also; who do you think is attacking them? But yeah! We know what happened to Horace and Kaz, will the group find them and save them!? I guess we will see. Anyways thanks so much for reading, please remember to review if you read! I love to hear your thoughts! Well, chapter nine will be up soon! So thanks again for reading and please review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	9. Chapter 9

At Ends Meet - A Lab Rats & Mighty Med Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter nine! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means so much to me you guys! Because of it, I am updating yeah! Now; a little about this chapter…one; I'm not too wild about how this chapter is written. I don't know; I just felt like I could've done more. Like, I could've had more action but it didn't work out. Also; it still feels short to me, but I am having writer's block for this story and am trying to work thought it. So; hopefully this will be okay for you guys and I hope you enjoy it either way! Well, without much more; I own nothing from Lab Rats; Mighty Med or Lab Rats: Elite Force sadly. So; please enjoy chapter nine!**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Well, well, well, look at who we have here."

The group of six continued to look on in surprise. Before them; stood a kid about their age. He was a little taller than Chase but a little shorter then Adam and he wore a black fighting outfit. His hair was a light too dark brown with spikes standing up in the front and his eyes were filled with pure hatred as he looked on at the group. An awkward silence filled the scene before the villain started to emerge on them.

"SABASTIAN!" Chase had exclaimed when the kid began to move towards them.

"Well, hello Chase, long time no see?" Sabastian questioned with an evil laugh.

"Wait; you guys know this kid!?" Oliver questioned in confusion.

"Yes." Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo all stated in sync.

" - And I have to say; I'm honored that you still remember me." Sabastian stated with a smirk.

"But how!?" Bree questioned with interest. "You were taken by Principle Perry along with Tank and Lexi." Bree continued with a frown.

"Oh; it was simple." Sabastian laughed. "Those security guys were idiots. Not too bright you know." Sabastian explained as he eyed the group of six. "Lucky for me; someone thought I was useful enough to not be locked up. When they came and freed me, they helped me get my bionics back along with much more. Our plan was simple; allow me to join forces with them, take Mighty Med and you down and rule the world."

"So there's more of you!?" Skylar questioned with shock as Sabastian nodded.

"Of course! The more the merrier right!?" Sabastian laughed with a nasty grin.

"Well, you can try all you want because you won't get away with any of this! We'll stop you and your allies no matter what it takes and we'll save our friends and through you back in prison!" Chase finished with glee.

Another evil laugh, "I'd like to see you try." Sabastian challenged as he placed his hands on his hips and smirked once more.

With that Chase pulled up his force field ability before turning it into a small energy ball in his hands. Once he had it the size he wanted it, he tossed it forward at Sabastian. Unfortantully for Chase; Sabastian saw this and managed to doge it. Before any of them saw it coming; Sabastian waved his hand and a ball of fire came blasting out of it towards them. Everyone jumped different directions to doge it and when the ball exploded; Leo stood up and tossed a laser spear at the villain and grinned when the edge of the spear cut across Sabastian's left shoulder. Yet, even though it hit him; it didn't do much damage and Sabastian got angry easily.

Allowing his new anger to come out; Sabastian turned and swung his arms hard. As he did, lighting came out of midair and formed in front of him. Instantly he shot it at Bree, Oliver, Adam, Marley and Leo. As it came hurtling towards them, Chase dived in front of his family and friends and placed a force field around them. Just in time too, because the lighting Sabastian had shot at the group bounced off the force field. It aimed right for Sabastian who sadly blocked it again. Once the force field was off, Bree had super speed away from the group distracting Sabastian who had began to try and shot his fire balls at her. While he was distracted with Bree; Adam had walked off to the side lines to pick up a heavy piece of metal that was blasted off an old building from the side and used his super strength to through it at Sabastian. Luckily; thanks to Bree distracting him; it had hit Sabastian and knocked him down.

"It's over Sabastian! - " Chase stated as he and the rest of the group walked up to the knocked down boy who was pushing the metal piece off of him and sitting up. " - You're out numbered and nothing's going to help you now." Chase finished as the six friends gathered around him. During this; Bree had stopped super speeding and meet up with the surrounding circle.

Sabastian just laughed, " - Oh Chase; your so naïve." Sabastian stated with a grin.

"What are you talking about!?" Chase demanded with annoyance.

"You think everything is so easy and simple. But you're wrong. It's not over; it's just beginning and Unfortantully for you; you will never find your friends or stop us from taking over the world." Sabastian laughed.

"Says you! We stopped you once and we'll stop you again!" Chase finished with confidence as Adam, Bree and Leo nodded in agreement.

"I'd like to you see you try." Sabastian laughed once more.

Just as he laughed, he swung his legs around in a circle and managed to knock Chase, Oliver and Leo down. As he did, he stood up instantly with a grin. However; before he could try anything Marley, Bree and Skylar came dashing towards Sabastian. Seeing this; Sabastian's eyes flashed with triumph before jumping into the air and geo-leaping away. While Sabastian disappeared into a dark cloud; Marley, Bree and Skylar slammed into one another while trying to go for Sabastian. As soon as they slammed into one another, they groaned in pain and annoyance before helping one another up.

"Is everyone okay?" Skylar asked as soon as she stood up.

"We're fine." Leo answered with a frown as he, Adam and Chase walked up to the girls.

"Yeah we're all fine, expect for Chase who still hasn't gotten any taller." Adam replied with a sigh making Chase roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Really!? Do you ever stop with the height jokes!?" Chase questioned as he sighed while Bree, Leo and Marley laughed slightly. Skylar and Oliver sent one another looks.

"Please; I will never stop with the height jokes." Adam finished with a grin as Bree, Leo and Marley laughed again.

"Look - " Chase stated as he held a hand out to get everyone's attention. " - Height jokes are not our biggest problem now; Sabastian is." Chase finished with a frown.

"He's right you guys." Bree stated with a sigh. "I just - I can't believe we didn't see this coming. I mean; Sabastian breaking out of prison and getting his bionics back. I mean; it doesn't make sense." Bree finished.

"It may not make sense; but at least there's one positive side of this. We know who one of the villains are that attacked Mighty Med." Marley explained as Chase nodded in agreement and thought.

"That is true." Chase replied with a sigh.

"But even if that is true, what are we supposed to do about Sabastian? You know he won't stop until he and his allies get what they want." Adam stated as he frowned in worry.

"I know." Chase continued, "But for now; we can work with this new information." Chase explained as he turned to Marley. "I know that before we were attacked by Sabastian you were going to take us to the League of Hero's; do you think you could still do that?" Chase asked with hope as Marley smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Marley replied with glee.

"Good, then that would help us a lot. Because; since we now know that Sabastian is a part of this I have an idea forming in my mind. If I can get the League of Hero's to agree to the idea, then we might be one step closer to stopping the people who destroyed Mighty Med and Sabastian." Chase finished as everyone nodded in understandment and agreement.

"Sounds good." Bree replied with a smile.

"It may sound good, but we first need to focus on getting to the League of Hero's." Leo commented as Chase smiled slightly.

"Right; as for that Marley would you please lead the way?" Chase asked as Marley smiled and nodded.

So; with their new found knowledge and the latest event still in their mind the six friends stumbled along the way towards the League of Hero's hideout. As they walked on; neither one of them noticed the two other villains above them on top of an old roof. Sure, Sabastian had just tried to fight the group of six, but the two others, had seen the whole thing and decided to wait and see how it played out. Unfortantully for the other two; they only frowned when they saw their allie save himself and vanish before he actually did any real damage to the group. With the same thought in mine, the two villains looked at one another as they watched the group of six leave, frowned, nodded and geo-leaped out of sight as well. After all the events that just happened; the two villains knew one thing; it was time...

* * *

 **A/N – Well, there was chapter nine! What do you think? Was it okay? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Also; did you see that coming!? Sabastian!? I thought it would be cool too add him since we haven't seen him for a while you know. Anyway let me know what you guys think. So sorry; if the chapter was kind of lame. I am trying to work through my writer's block! I am not giving up on this story! Well; thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! I love to hear your guy's thoughts! With lots of love!**


	10. Chapter 10

At Ends Meet - A Lab Rats & Mighty Med Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter ten! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter; you guys are amazing; it really means a lot to me! Also; because of you guys I am updating! I mean yeah! Two chapters in basically one weekend, that is a record for me! Lol. Well; not much happens in this chapter; so I hope you enjoy it anyway. Without anything else to say I sadly do not own anything from Lab Rats; Mighty Med or Lab Rats: Elite Force. So yeah; please enjoy chapter ten!**

* * *

Chapter 10

It took them a lot longer to reach the League of Hero's hideout then they thought it would. Night had now fallen around them when the group of friends made it across Philadelphia. Together; they stood in the middle of another old abandon ally way. Nothing but an empty brick wall stood before them and sound of the city night life came from around them. The silence that had formed in their travel was broken when they arrived.

"This is it." Marley stated as everyone but Chase sighed and cheered in happiness.

"Seriously!?" Chase questioned in slight annoyance.

Marley turned towards him and frowned, "Is there something wrong Chase?" Marley asked in defense as Chase raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is there something wrong!?" Chase repeated with annoyance. "Oh I don't know; it seems like we traveled all this way just for a blank wall. Like; seriously!? I thought you were taking us to the hideout!?" Chase questioned as he gestured his arms around the blank wall to prove his point.

"Chase! The League of Hero's is a top secrete organization that only superhero's know about." Skylar began to explain as she sighed while Chase frowned in thought. "It would make sense that they would hide one of their entrances in a place where people don't usual go." Skylar continued with a smile, "Besides; this only one of their entrances which means there are other's; we just needed on where we knew no one would follow us." Skylar finished as Marley nodded in agreement and smiled at Skylar in thanks.

"She's right." Marley stated with a smile. "If anyone could easily find the entrances; well; then it wouldn't be a secrete hide out." Marley finished.

"Wow; remind me to talk to Horace about security for the new Mighty Med when we find him." Skylar finished as she turned and looked at Oliver who nodded in agreement.

"Anyway; the secrete entrance is right through this wall." Marley explained with a smile. "Once were inside; the League of Hero's will be able to help; after all, they have been expecting you." Marley finished.

"Oh what!? is it a magical wall like Harry Potter?" Chase questioned with a laugh as Marley frowned.

Bree slapped Chase across the shoulder, "Ow! What was that for!?" Chase demanded with a frown as he grabbed the shoulder Bree hit.

"For being rude! - " Bree replied with annoyance as Chase shot her a look. "Look; if Marley says this is the entrance to the hideout; then I believe her. Besides; she works for the League of Hero's so she must know what she's doing." Bree finished as she smiled and placed a hand on Marley's shoulder.

"Seriously!? You're choosing to follow her instincts instead of your own brother's!? Why!?" Chase asked with slight hurt as he eyed Marley and then the wall.

"Because if I remember correctly you were the one who once thought we could get to Hollywood using the Mission Creek's local train station only for us to end up in Point Place, Wisconsin!" Bree finished with a frown.

Skylar, Oliver, Leo, Adam and Marley laughed, "That happened!?" Skylar questioned as the five of them continued to laugh.

"Not the point here!" Chase finished as he sent the three warning looks. "The point is; this may be a secrete entrance but look - " Chase began as he gestured to the empty wall. " - There's nothing here." Chase finished.

"Oh; shut up will ya." Marley replied finally getting irritated with Chase's disbelief in her. "I am telling you this is an entrance and yet you don't believe me!?" Marley questioned with a death glare.

"Can you blame me!? We hardly know anything about you; how do I know you were telling us the truth about being with the League of Hero's!? For all I know; you could be leading us into a trap!" Chase finished.

"Dude; would you calm down!?" Oliver questioned with annoyance.

"Seriously; you're the one who told her to lead us here in the first place. Why are you being such a hypocrite!?" Leo questioned with confusion as well.

"HELLO! BLANK WALL!" Chase yelled as he gestured towards the wall once more.

Instantly; the group of five began to argue with one another as Marley sighed. Knowing it was going to be hard to gain the group's trust; Marley just shook her head. Sure, she's heard many wonderful things about the bionic kids and their superhero friends; but she never knew how rude they could be too. But then again; now that she thought about it; she has been told about Chase's personality. One minuet he could be trusted and gullible. The next; he could be untrusting and against you if something seemed off. So; to prove herself that she was right and not leading them into a trap; Marley headed up to the empty wall. While listening to the group bicker on about Chase being a hypocrite and about which member needed to grow up more; Marley sighed and instantly began to tap on the bricks in a serious of patterns.

Stepping back after her work was done; Marley watched as the wall began to come apart and open. After the wall finished moving she smiled in triumph knowing that Chase was going to eat his words. Yet, when she turned back towards the group of bionics and superhero's she found them still bickering with one another. Only now; the group of friends were yelling at one another how bad of a job Chase was doing at leading them while Chase was defending himself. Deciding Marley should stop the wild nonsense before it resorted to violence, she walked up to the group and began to try and get their attention.

"Guys! - " Marley exclaimed as she walked up to the group. Sadly; the group of friends didn't even notice her and continued to bicker. "Guys! - " Marley tried once more as she frowned when they still didn't acknowledge her. Finally; Marley got annoyed again and pushed her way into the group of friends and made herself known. "GUYS!" Marley yelled as the group finally stopped bickering. " - Welcome to the League of Hero's!" Marley finished with a smirk on her face as she gestured towards the now opened wall. Everyone turned to see what she was talking about and stared at it in amazement.

"Still think she's trying to lead us into a trap!?" Bree asked with a smug look at Chase.

"She could be." Chase finished as he crossed his arms.

"Ugh! Seriously!? You are stubborn." Marley stated as she eyed Chase once more.

"Welcome to my world." Bree finished with a sigh.

"Wait!? We're going to Breeland!? I thought we were going to the League of Hero's!?" Adam questioned in confusion as everyone groaned.

"It's an expression Adam." Bree explained as Adam gave her an "O" face.

"Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's go." Leo stated as he rushed in front of the group and headed into the entrance. The other's had no choice but to follow...

...

Elsewhere in Philadelphia; two figures stood in an old warehouse in the middle of town. However; this place was abandon, and no one in town ever came into it because of a rumor. Yet, for these two figures; that didn't stop them from entering it. After all, this was their hideout and this was where they were going to meet with their other allie and their big boss. Yes, you heard right; there was someone else in charge of these villains.

"You mean to tell me that you practically already ruined my plan!?" A voice questioned with as much calm as they could contain. On the inside; they were angry.

"It wasn't our fault." The first figure replied instantly in defense. "It was that newbie Sabastian! He attacked them when we told him not too." He finished as the main villain stood up from where they were sitting.

"I don't care who's fault it was! I care about you letting them get away." The voice replied with anger showing this time. "I send you out to do a simple task and yet you fail me!? I thought you were proven worthy enough to do this!? I thought you wanted to help take them down!?" The voice questioned.

"We do!?" The first figure exclaimed as he held up his hands.

"THEN YOU MUST NOT REALLY WANT TO IF YOU CAN'T DO WHAT I ASK!" The voice replied as they slammed their hands against the desk in frustration.

"But we have been doing what you ask us. I mean; we helped you destroy Mighty Med." The first figure explained.

The voice sighed as they sat down in their chair in thought. "I guess you have been pretty loyal to me - " The voice continued as the two other figures glanced at one another. " - Alright; I'll let you off this one time. Only because I need you for this mission. However; I want to talk to Sabastian." The voice explained as the two figures nodded.

"Anything; what do you need us to do?" The first figure questioned with interest.

"Simple; I think it's time to send our little friends at the League of Hero's a message." The voice explained with an evil grin. "Besides; like you said yourselves; it's time to bring those bionic and superhero freaks down." The voice continued with an evil laugh.

"How would we send them a message?" The first figure asked.

"I think we use our bait we have; what do you say?" The voice questioned with an evil smile.

The two figures grinned in return, "I think that's a wonderful idea." The first figure finished.

Just like that, the three villains turned and looked at the other side of the room. There; in a holding cell was Horace Diaz and Kaz Gordon themselves...

...

Upon entering the room; the group friends looked around in amazement. Before them; was a main lobby room only it was bigger than the main room that use to be inside of Mighty Med. Around them; computers were light up, phones were ringing, people were moving back and forth doing their job and many hero's they had once thought they lost in the destruction of Mighty Med stood alive and not badly harmed.

"I can't believe it! Were inside the League of Hero's." Oliver stated with excitement as he looked around. " - And by the looks of it; it seems like a lot of the superhero's we thought we lost are okay." Oliver finished.

"I know! I mean; this is just insane." Skylar added with a smile as she and Oliver looked around.

"Okay..." Bree trailed as she sent the two odd looks. " - While those two geek out; how about Marley continues to take us where we need to go. Maybe then we can get a better lead to all of this." Bree suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Leo replied with a smile.

"Yup; I think you'll know the person running this place." Marley explained with a smile. "Because the main leader is out finding injured hero's; he needed a close friend to watch over everything." Marley explained.

"Really? Who?" Skylar questioned with interest as she raised an eyebrow at Marley.

"Oh you'll see! - " Marley stated with a smile. " - Now come on! They have been expecting you and I don't think we should keep them waiting." Marley finished.

So; she began to walk the group of hero's towards their destination. However; as the group began to walk, Bree had grabbed a hold of Chase's arm and pulled them away from the other's. After pulling herself and Chase away from the rest of the group; she waited until the others were at least out of ear shot. When she made sure they were away from them, she turned on Chase and frowned.

"I want an explanation! - " Bree demanded as Chase frowned at her instantly. " - What the heck was all of that out there!? Leo's right; you were being a hypocrite! One minute you were believing her and telling her to lead us the way; the next you were calling her out saying she was leading us into a trap. I mean; what the heck Chase!?" Bree questioned with confusion.

"Look; I know; I was being unfair and uncalled for." Chase explained.

Bree crossed her arms and eyed him, "You're telling me." Bree agreed.

" - But could you blame me for having my instant suspicion?" Chase asked as he flung his arms around to prove a point. " - Okay yes; I believed her at first, but then she started leading us into the alleyway; so of course I had my suspicion and then when we arrived a blank wall well...what was I supposed to think!?" Chase questioned as he held his hands up in defense this time.

"Not that she's evil." Bree replied simply. "I mean come on! If she was; she would have attacked us and fought alongside Sabastian if she was." Bree explained.

"I - " Chase began as he held his hand out but stopped in thought. " - Alright fine! But; she also didn't help us fight Sabastian; she just stood there the whole time." Chase argued to make a point.

"Well, did you ever think that she doesn't know how to fight? I mean; she did tell us that she had been locked up her whole life in a basement like we were." Bree explained in defense.

"Well; no..." Chase finished with a sigh.

"See; sometimes when someone says they really are who they are; then that's who they are." Bree stated with a smile. "Either way; you owe Marley an apology and I mean it." Bree finished.

"I know." Chase sighed as he frowned slightly.

"Well; as long as you know; then I think this conversation is done." Bree finished as Chase nodded in agreement. "Now come on; the other's will wonder where we are." Bree stated as Chase sighed again.

With that, Bree and Chase had managed to catch up to the other's easily before the other's had known they were missing. When they arrived with the rest of the group; Marley had brought them into a room that was deep within the heart of the building. Knocking on the door, the group of hero's heard a dull voice tell them to come in. As soon as the group entered; everyone heard Skylar and Oliver gasp.

"ALAN!?"

* * *

 **A/N - What!? Cliffy! Anyway what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Well, at least we finally know where Horace and Kaz are. Only question is; will the others find them and save them? Will they defeat all the villains and save the world? I guess we will have to see. I promise this is going somewhere. We are finally in the middle of the story so yeah! Anyway thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! I love to hear your thoughts. Chapter eleven will be up soon! Anyway thanks again and review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	11. Chapter 11

At Ends Meet - A Lab Rats & Mighty Med Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter eleven! Wow thanks so much for the reviews from the last chapter you guys are amazing! Because of you I am updating again! So here is your update. Not a lot happens in this chapter but it does lead up to our last many scenes. Well, without saying more I own nothing from Lab Rats, Might Med or Lab Rats Elite Force!**

 **So again, enjoy chapter eleven!**

* * *

Chapter 11

"ALAN!?"

"Oh no! It's you two!?" Alan questioned with a frown when he saw Skylar and Oliver.

"Wait..." Bree began as she looked back and forth between Alan, Skylar and Oliver with confusion.

"You guys know this kid?" Bree asked with interest.

"Unfortantully." Skylar replied with a frown.

"How!?" Chase questioned with confusion as well.

"He's Horace's nephew." Oliver explained with a sigh. "He worked and lived at Mighty Med before it was destroyed and he almost became related to me before the wedding was called off." Oliver finished with a frown as well at the memories.

"Wedding? What wedding?" Chase questioned once more.

"My mother; who is also known as the evil villain Mr. Terror; was engaged to Horace and they were about to get married before the whole space rock thing happened." Oliver finished.

"Oh; that makes somewhat sense I guess." Chase finished with a shrug as a small silence came over the room. Alan broke it.

"Anyway; even though it's you two; I'm still glad you came." Alan explained with an annoyed but yet relief sigh. "I asked Marley to bring you here because we need your help." Alan finished.

"We kind of figured." Chase stated as the group nodded in agreement.

Alan shot Chase a look, "Well, if your going to be sarcastic and rude I guess I won't tell the news then." Alan replied as everyone groaned.

"This coming from the guy that was rude and horrible to us the whole time we were at Mighty Med?" Oliver questioned with annoyance as he and Alan shot looks at one another.

"Fine! - " Alan finished as he gestured for everyone to gather around him and his computer. "So; here's what we found while you were off doing...who knows what." Alan stated with a sigh. "It turns out that the villains who destroyed Mighty Med are being controlled by an even bigger villain who runs the whole operation." Alan explained with a frown.

"You mean there's more then three of them!?" Leo questioned with annoyance.

"Three of them?" Alan questioned in confusion.

"Oh yeah; on our way here, we kind of got attacked by one of the villains who turned out to be one of our former students from the island. He told us about him and his allies and then vanished." Bree explained as Alan looked at her in surprise.

"What's the kids name? And how is he from your island? I thought you were training heroes and not villains!?" Alan questioned in more of a demand kind of tone.

"We are training heroes but the kid went against us and tried to start a rebellion." Bree explained with a frown. "Also the kids name is Sebastian and well, he's bionic like us, only he had no bionic when stopped him but somehow he got his bionics back." Bree finished as everyone eyed her with slight tension.

"So you don't know what kind of powers he has?" Alan asked with a frown as Bree shook her head.

"Well, we know some of his powers but we don't know all of them." Leo interrupted as the others nodded.

"Alright, that helps a little, but not a lot." Alan replied simply. "With the knowledge of this so called Sabastian we can at least have a lead." Alan explained with a sigh. "If we figure out where this Sabastian is coming from then we can follow him there and possibly find the other villains along with my Uncle Horace, Kaz and the other superheroes." Alan finished.

"That makes sense." Chase stated with a grin. "If we can get into their hideout then we can take them down from the inside." Chase finished as Alan nodded.

"Right! They would probably however expect you guys to be coming after them; so they might know your forming a plan." Alan explained.

"So then; we need to be discreet - " Chase began with a small grin. " - We need a plan so brilliant that none of the villains would have expected it to be us behind the plan." Chase finished.

A small silence came across the group as they all stood around thinking of some kind of plan they could use. Soon; the silence was broke.

"I got it! - " Leo stated suddenly while snapping his finger's in excitement. " - What about Davenport's Cyber Mask?" Leo questioned as Adam, Bree and Chase looked at him in amazement.

"What's a Cyber Mask?" Skylar questioned with confusion as Oliver eyed them with interest too.

"Oh; it's this thing that you put on and when you put it on; it can turn you into someone else and no one would ever know until you reveled yourself." Leo explained with a smile.

"Sounds like a good idea; I'm in." Skylar stated as Oliver nodded.

"But uh; how do we know this Cyber Mask thing works? Have you guys tested it before?" Oliver questioned with concern as Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo all nodded.

"Yup it works!" Adam stated with a laugh. "I would know because these two - " Adam stated as he gestured to Bree and Chase. " - Have used it before." Adam finished with a laugh.

"Adam!" Chase groaned in annoyance. "It isn't funny!" Chase stated with an eye roll.

"Please, you pretending to be Bree is funny." Adam stated as he and Leo laughed.

"Alright then! - " Alan stated as he clapped his hands together with happiness. " - Then we use this Cyber Mask as part of our plan." Alan finished with a grin.

"But even if we used this so called Cyber Mask thing; where would we get it?" Skylar asked with confusion and wonder.

"Oh; we can get them at home." Bree explained with a smile. "The only thing though; is that we would have to go back to home in Mission Creek." Bree finished with a slight grin at the thought.

"Okay then; so Bree; you could go and get them and while your gone we can finish forming the plan; what do you think?" Leo asked with hope as Bree nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good, you guys do that, I'll head to Mission Creek with my super speed to get the Cyber Mask and come back." Bree recapped with a smile.

"Yup! See you soon." Chase stated with a wave as Bree nodded. Just like that, Bree turned and speed out of the room. Chase then turned to everyone again, "Okay; before she comes back - " Chase began as Bree came speeding back into the room. As she did, everyone looked at her in amazement when she greeted them again.

"Got it!" Bree exclaimed with a smile as she tossed Chase the Cyber Mask. "So; what's the plan!?" Bree asked with interest.

"Glad you asked, here's what I have in mind.." Chase stated with a grin.

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter eleven! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Hm; I wonder what their full plan is? I guess we will find out soon! Well, thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! I love to hear your thoughts! Anyway thanks again chapter twelve will be up soon! Thanks again! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	12. Chapter 12

At Ends Meet - A Lab Rats & Mighty Med Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter twelve! Wow; thanks so much for the reviews from the last chapter because of you guys I keep updating and I already can tell I'm actually going to finish this story! So wow; thank you so much! Don't worry; this isn't the last chapter, we still quite a few to go! Anyway a bit happens in this chapter; I hope you guys like as much as I enjoyed writing it! Sorry for the little wait, I was having writer's block with this chapter, but as you can see I got over it so yeah! Anyway so I don't keep rambling; I own nothing from Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med or Lab Rats: Elite Force. Only thing I own is this plot and my OC character Marley. So yeah; enjoy chapter eleven! :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

"So; does everyone understand the plan!?" Chase questioned with a smile as soon as he finished telling the whole room his plan.

"No; could you explain it to me again?" Adam questioned with a confused look as Chase frowned.

"Really!?" Chase questioned with annoyance as he sighed. "Did you seriously not listen to me at all!?" Chase questioned as Adam cracked a smile.

"Nah; I did, I just wanted to see how you'd react if I asked that." Adam stated with a laugh as everyone groaned in annoyance as well.

"Adam I - " Chase began to argue as Oliver interrupted him.

"Guys! - " Oliver stated with a sigh as he came in between Adam and Chase, breaking them up before they got into an argument, " - Could we please not start?" Oliver questioned with hope.

"He's right!" Skylar stated with a nod. "I want to get back to putting the plan in action! I want to seriously stop these guys before they harm anyone else! Not only that; but while were here arguing over stupid crap; our friends are who knows where in who knows what kind of danger and I just want to help them! Not them, but help find who destroyed Mighty Med so I can kick their sorry excuse of a life and stop them, make them pay for what they did." Skylar rambled as everyone looked at in her in shock as she stopped to take a breath. "I'm sorry." Skylar apologized quickly. "I'm just worried about Horace and Kaz and I feel like were still where we've been since the beginning. All I want to do is help. I didn't mean to ramble all that; I'm sorry." Skylar finished with a heavy sigh.

"It's okay." Chase stated with a smile as he placed a hand on Skylar's shoulder for comfort, she smiled at him too. "We understand, and you're right, arguing will get us nowhere." Chase finished.

"So; were good then? We can start the plan?" Skylar questioned with hope as Chase nodded.

"Yeah we - " Chase began as he got interrupted.

At first, no one knew how he got interrupted for all they head was a loud static sound that caused them all to cover their ears quickly. Once they did, the sound died and they turned to where it had come from; on the other side of the room behind them. Facing the wall in the room that had a flat plasma screen tv on it, they all froze when they saw Horace and Kaz on the screen.

"Horace! Kaz! - " Skylar and Oliver called in excitement when they saw their friends on the screen. However, they still weren't no fools, so Skylar turned to Alan.

"Alan! What's going on!? Why can we see Horace and Kaz!?" Skylar questioned with interest as everyone turned their attention towards Alan.

"I'm not sure." Alan stated as he looked at his computer screen. "Wait - someone broke into the main security; that's why their shown on the screen." Alan explained with slight annoyance.

"Congratulations! - " A voice stated from the screen making the whole group turn their attention back. They all gasped when they saw who the owner of the voice was. " - I didn't think you were smart enough to figure that out." The voice stated with an evil laugh.

"Who are you!?" Alan demanded as the man on the screen laughed.

"That's not important." The voice stated. "What's important is I have something you want - " The voice began with a laugh as the person grabbed the camera and pointed it onto Horace and Kaz. As soon as he did that, the group all looked at one another in worry as Horace and Kaz began to try and yell at them. But before they could, the person put the camera back on them. " - Tick, tock, time is running out." The person stated with smirked. " - And I know you're up to something. You always are! But I'm telling you it's not going to work; because we have a barging for you." The person finished as everyone looked at one another in surprise before turning back towards the person.

"Why would we want to barging with you!?" Leo questioned as everyone agreed with Leo's theory.

"Because; it's simple really - " The person replied with a laugh. " - You bring us Skylar and Oliver, and we'll let the rest of you so called "heroes" live." The person explained as put air quotes around the word heroes. "Fail to do so; we'll make you watch us kill your friends; then take you out and take over the world." The person finished as he did another evil laughed with a dramatic pose. When he did the pose; the group of eight heroes looked at one another in confusion. When they did, they noticed the person on the screen sighed. While sighing the person coughed slightly and turned his head towards the other side of the screen making it so he was looking at someone or something off screen. "Riker! The music! - " The person muttered to some other person named Riker off screen. When he did, they heard an "Oh" from the Riker person. After that, the person in front them got back into position. " - Take over the world!" The person repeated as they got back into their stances as a flash of fake lighting came in the background along with some dun,dun,dun music. All eight heroes looked at each other in confusion.

"Yeah, well, guess what!? You can threaten us all you want but the threat along with your...odd...music...isn't going stop us from coming to save Horace and Kaz while stopping you!" Leo finished as everyone agreed in their own way as loud as they could so they made sure the villain heard them.

"It's your choice." The person stated with a grin. "Tick, tock, your friend's lives are at stake - " The person started before they got interrupted off screen by a female voice.

"ROMAN! YOU DONE WITH THE TASK YET!?" The new female voice questioned making the now known person; Roman; sigh and roll his eyes.

"I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF FINISHING IT! AND THANKS A LOT; YOU GAVE MY IDENTIY AWAY!" Roman yelled as he pouted slightly.

"LIKE I CARE! HURRY UP! I GOT MORE TASK I NEED YOU TO DO!" The female voice shouted as Roman sighed again.

However, instead of replying to the voice, Roman turned back to the group of eight that were on his screen. "Remember, it's your choice." Roman finished, just like that, the screen shut off.

As soon as the screen shut off, Marley started panicking.

"Marley what's wrong!?" Bree asked with worry and concern as Marley grabbed a hold of her shoulder's and began to shake her.

"What's wrong!? What's wrong!? Everything is wrong! I didn't think anything like this would happen to you guys when they asked me to bring you here! I thought we were protected but now they broke into the security system and the villains managed to find a way to threaten you! Oh gosh, I failed my mission I don't know what I'm doing! I don't know how I'm going to help I - " Marley began to ramble while shaking Bree. As she shook her, Bree let grabbed a hold of Marley's hands and pulled them off her shoulder's.

"Marley! It's going to be okay." Bree explained with a smile.

"She's right! It's going to be okay." Leo stated as he came over towards the two girls and began to help Bree calm down Marley.

"How can you be sure!?" Marley questioned with worry as she eyed the two. "I mean - Are you positive?" Marley questioned with hope as Bree and Leo nodded.

"Oh yeah, we get into these kind of situations all the time." Leo replied simply with a wave of his hand like it was nothing.

"Really?" Marley questioned with amazement as Leo nodded.

"Please, don't get me even started. Because of them, we all nearly died a bunch of time, although not as much as Chase, he almost died the most." Leo finished as he laughed a little.

"He did!? And that's normal!?" Marley questioned as she looked at Chase in surprise.

"Yup! If you want, I could even tell the times he almost died." Leo explained as Marley nodded.

"Oh! Which time are you telling her!? There's like five different times but yet, there all my favorite stories to tell." Adam stated with excitement as Chase sent him a look. "I mean, gosh, it's just so hard to choose!" Adam finished as Chase groaned and face palmed while Skylar, Oliver and Bree laughed.

"Really!? We're having this conversation!?" Chase questioned with annoyance.

"Oh relax, don't get your shortness in a twist." Adam replied as Chase groaned while Skylar, Oliver and Bree laughed louder only to earn a look from Chase.

When they received the look, everyone just couldn't help but break into a laugh.

"PEOPLE!" Chase shouted in annoyance as everyone stopped laughing and started to calm down. "Look, as much fun as this is, note the sarcasm, can we please get back to the problem at hand!?" Chase questioned as he eyed Bree, Marley and Adam in annoyance.

"Fine - " Adam stated as a small silence came over them. " - Shorty, Shorty, Almost Died Five Times, Mr. Know It All." Adam replied while laughing.

"ADAM!" Chase complained as he smacked Adam on the shoulder.

"He's right." Leo stated as he tried to hold back a laugh. "We should get back to the mission." Leo added with a sigh.

"True! But Marley's right!? Even though, it's going to be okay; what are we going to do about Roman and Riker!?" Skylar questioned with confusion.

"I don't know." Chase stated as everyone gasped. "What!?" Chase questioned in confusion.

"You don't know!?" Bree stated with a frown as she grabbed onto Chase's shoulders. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BROTHER!?" Bree shouted as she shook Chase.

"That's it! His bionics must be glitching. Either that, or he's no longer the smartest man in the world!" Adam finished with a frown and sigh. "Man, I'm so torn." Adam added.

"Guys!" Chase stated as he grabbed Bree's hands and removed them from his shoulders. "It was just a statement - " Chase explained with annoyance. " - I had to actually think about for a moment but I have a plan." Chase began to explain as Bree rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do." Bree finished as Chase sent her a look. "Sorry." Bree apologized as Chase rolled his eyes.

"Well, what's the new plan then if we're not doing the old one?" Leo questioned with confusion and interest.

"Well, if Skylar and Oliver the villains want, then it's Skylar and Oliver were going to give them." Chase explained as everyone looked at him in shock and surprise.

"WHAT!?" Everyone questioned with shock.

"GUYS! - " Chase yelled earning everyone's attention again. " - Were not really going to give them Skylar and Oliver only because the real Skylar and Oliver will be here at mission command with Alan helping him monitor us." Chase explained as everyone eyed him in confusion.

"Chase you're not making any sense, care to explain?" Leo questioned as Chase sighed.

"Oliver and Skylar are going to stay here where they can be safe and help Alan with anything the can. Meanwhile, Bree and I are going to use the Cyber Cloaks and disguise ourselves as Skylar and Oliver. Then, Leo and Marley are going to use the two other Cyber Mask to disguise themselves as two random bad guys so they can turn Bree and I who are pretending to be Skylar and Oliver in too Roman and Riker (since we learned their names), earn their trust, thus getting the four of us inside the villain's lair and to where Horace and Kaz are." Chase finished as he smiled.

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense." Leo stated with a smile.

"Wait, wait, wait - " Adam stated as everyone eyed him. " - What will I be doing?" Adam question with confusion.

"Glad you asked - " Chase stated with a smile as he grabbed a hat from inside the mission bag Leo had been caring the whole time. " - You will be following us while wearing this." Chase began with a smile. "Inside it is a tiny camera that Alan is connecting to his laptop so he, Skylar and Oliver can watch us as we go. In fact, you'll be disguised as a random villain with Marley and Leo while wearing that. It will help them monitor us. Plus; you'll be there to help kick butt if we break out into a battle." Chase finished as Adam cheered with happiness.

"Sweet! I'm gonna be a fake villain." Adam replied with a smile.

"Yup; so everyone go ahead and start putting your Cyber Cloaks on, Alan will go ahead and change us into our perspective person." Chase finished as he tossed Adam, Bree, Leo and Marley their own Cyber Cloaks while Alan began to get to work on typing the information into the laptop to change them.

"Meanwhile, Skylar and Oliver come stand over here by me." Alan demanded as he waved them over. "I can keep a better eye on you and you can help me with monitoring." Alan finished with a sigh.

"I don't want to help you - " Skylar began as Alan looked at her in annoyance.

"Well, I don't want to help you either, so it looks like were both out of luck." Alan stated with a snear.

"No! What I meant was, I don't want to help you because I want to help them! - " Skylar stated as she gestured to the other's. " - I want to fight alongside them." Skylar finished.

"She's right." Oliver agreed. "There our friends; I don't them putting themselves in danger because of us." Oliver explained with a frown. "I want to help fight alongside them as well." Oliver finished.

"Well you know why we can't let that happen - " Bree began as Skylar and Oliver turned to face the group. Both were shocked when they saw Bree change from herself to an exact duplicate of Skylar. " - You would be in more danger and who knows what would happen. We can't risk that." Bree replied as Skylar along with her voice as the two looked at her in amazement.

"Woah." Oliver, Skylar and even Alan commented as she finished talking.

"Yup - " Chase began as Alan pressed a few buttons on the computer. When he did Chase turned into an exact replica of Oliver, along with the voice as well. " - She's right, we can't risk anything happening to you. We'll get in, find Horace and Kaz, stop the bad guys and get out." Chase finished as Oliver.

"Okay; is it me, or is this totally freaking you out!?" Oliver questioned as he turned to the real Skylar next to him.

"It's freaking me out." Skylar stated as she looked at Bree and Chase who were now her and Oliver.

" - And there!" Alan stated with a grin. " - Well, everyone is in their cloaks, so, it's time to get going." Alan finished with a smirk.

"Then - " Adam began with a smile. " - LET"S GO GET EM!" Adam yelled in his random person disguise as he rushed past everyone and out the door.

"ADAM!" Chase as Oliver yelled as Adam in his disguise came back.

"Wait...we don't even know where they are; do we?" Adam questioned as Chase as Oliver gave him a "no duh" kind of look.

Alan walked over to the group while caring his iPad and taping a few things in. After a few taps on the electronic device, there was a happy beep. "There I sent Chase the coordinates. It took a few minuets while Adam was out of the room to find them, but I located the video and traced it back to where they called us from and bam! Instant find." Alan finished with a smile.

"Coordinates?" Chase questioned with confusion. "I didn't get any coor - " Chase began only to be interrupted by a ding; as they heard a ding; Chase shifted his body awkwardly. " - Oh! Got them." Chase finished as he saw Bree, Leo and Marley in their disguise laugh again, he sent them a look and they went quiet.

"Well then - " Adam began as everyone groaned. " - LET"S GO GET EM!" Adam finished as he ran out the room.

The only choice the group had, was to follow him. As they left, Alan, Skylar and Oliver watched as they disappeared from view, hoping they would make it back soon...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter twelve! What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Hm; I wonder how this is going to go down. I guess we will find out! Also; can anyone guys the reference in this chapter? I'll give you a hint; it's a reference from Lab Rats. Well, thanks so much for reading it means the world to me! Seriously your the reason I keep writing this! Anyway thanks again! Also; if your reading this; please, please, please review! I LOVE to hear your thoughts! Thanks! Chapter thirteen coming soon! Review! :)  
\- DisneyChannelLover**


	13. Chapter 13

At Ends Meet - A Lab Rats & Mighty Med Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter thirteen! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! Of course, you are the reason I am updating again so thank you so much! So; a bit happens in this chapter so I hope you enjoy this chapter a lot! I'm sorry for the long wait, I was having trouble writing this one for some reason, but I got it done and am used dating!**

 **Well, as always I own nothing from Lab Rats/Mighty Med/Elite Force! I only own Marley! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

 **Somewhere in Philidalipia...**

Getting to the villains hide-out didn't take as long as Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Marley had thought it would.

Upon arriving to the entrance, the group had gathered together once more before starting their plans.

Making sure Alan, Skylar and Oliver were on the other end of the earpiece, the five friends began to put their plans into action while in their disguises.

Slowly; but carefully; Chase (as Oliver) pushed the door to the run down building open. So; with the other's following his lead, they began to head into the lair.

...

At first, it was hard to find out which floor the villains were on. Yet, with the building being worn down and the loud arguing voices from a far distance, it didn't take long for them to find the villains.

"Who goes there!?"

Was the question asked when the group stepped out of the shadows and into the main light.

"We do! - " Leo (in his disguise as a villain) stated with a smirk on his face.

" - And who is we!?" Riker questioned with confusion as he and Roman stepped up to the group.

"Two unknown villains who have two superhero's that we know you want." Marley (in her disguise as a villain) explained as the two villains before them looked at one another.

"I see." Roman stated with a serious look as he eyed Chase (Oliver) and Bree (Skylar) with interest. " - And, how did you know who we were? Who they were? And that we wanted them?" Roman questioned as he eyed Marley and Leo with curiosity. Leo and Marley sent one another worried looks as Chase and Bree eyed one another too.

"Um - " Leo (in his disguise) began as he cleared his throat. " - Lucky guess." Leo finished as a silence fell over them.

"THERE FAKES! - " A voice shouted from no where. " - GET THEM!"

Just like that; Roman and Riker got into fighting stances while Leo, Marley, Chase and Bree did the same thing. As soon as they got into their fighting stances, Leo and Marley changed back into their normal form while letting go of Bree and Chase. When Bree and Chase were let go; neither one of them changed back into their normal forms, instead, they began fighting Roman and Riker.

At first, it seemed like Bree and Chase had the upper hand. But, as they started their fight, Roman and Riker called for backup. Instantly; three more villains came out of nowhere.

Before them, stood Roman, Riker, Sabastian and two other villains they didn't know.

"Miss me?" Sabastian questioned with a smirk as he got into fighting stance in front of Leo, Marley, Bree and Chase.

"Hardly." Chase shot back while charging towards him.

When Chase charged towards Sabastian the fight started once more. This time though, Chase and Bree were changed back to their normal forms and everyone was caught up in the battle. Bree and Leo were fighting Roman and Riker. Marley was fighting off the two unknown villains while Chase was fighting Sabastian.

As they fought one another, a bunch of things happened at once. Over with Sabastian and Chase the two had pulled out their laser bow staffs and started to swing them at one another. While they did, Bree and Leo did their best with Roman and Riker. Together Bree and Leo used their bionics the best they could against the two (who were also using their powers). Nearby; Marley was doing her best in her first real fight trying to take on two unknown villians with hand to hand combat. Yet, as all four battled the villains, neither one of them including the villains noticed Adam sneak off...

...

Upon entering another room, Adam smiled to himself as he pressed the side of the Cyber Mask and turned himself back into his normal form. Sighing, Adam allowed himself to glance back and worry about his siblings and Marley. Yet, he didn't allow himself to worry too long because he was on a mission, a mission to find Horace and Kaz while his teammates were distracting the villains.

So; Adam allowed himself to advance into another room. While walking into the room; Adam peered his head around the side to make sure no villains were around. Once the coast was cleared, he continued walking while peering into other rooms he passed to make sure their missing friends weren't in them.

However; it didn't take long for Adam to figure things out. Only because; his walk came to a very sudden stop when a door at the end of the hallway blocked his way. Without thinking; he reached in front of himself and grabbed the door handle. Twisting it open, Adam braced himself for whatever was to come out from behind. But, when he opened it, he was shocked at what he found...

...

Meanwhile, back in the main room of the run down building; the fight between the good guys and the bad guys was still on. This time, Roman, Riker and Sabastian were teamed up against Leo, Bree and Chase. The three bionics were using different powers against the three supervillains who were also using their bionics. So far, it was an even match and it looked like neither one of them were going to win any time soon. So; seeing this from a distance as she fought off her own two villains, Marley smiled to herself.

As she smiled to herself, she allowed a plan to form in her mind. Yet, before she could allow her plan to happen, she had been slammed in the shoulder by one of the villains. While being slammed in the shoulder she cried out and grabbed a hold of it before removing her hand and slamming the other villain across the jaw. Finally; she had enough.

Getting into another fighting stance, Marley allowed her arms to come out beside her and she began to raise them. Watching the two villains come towards her and her new friends fight the other's in the distance, she allowed the anger in her to boil and finally come out. Moving her arms in front of her this time, a huge wave of water came rushing past her on both side. Watching the water hit the villains directly in the chest, she waved her one arm around and made the two streams come together as one. Wrapping the water around the two villains she brought her other hand back up in front of her and watched as a huge stream of ice came our from behind her and towards the villains as well. Before she knew it, the villains were gulped in water and the snow blasted them hard.

This was it. Marley allowed herself to twist and turn the water and snow holding the villains all while throwing the villains backwards.

"WATCH OUT! - " Marley had yelled as Leo, Bree and Chase turned and eyed her in confusion before seeing the two trapped villains in the water and snow. " - MOVE!" Marley had finished.

Luckily for Marley; Leo, Bree and Chase dove out of the way. Once they were out of the way; Marley flung the two water and snowed covered villain right into the three other villains. With as big as the water and snow prison was; Marley and the Lab Rats weren't that surprised when the giant ball slammed into the villains and knocked all three out. Even the two unknown villains were out also.

When the five villains were knocked out, the Lab Rats stared at Marley in surprise and shock...

"Marley..." Leo began as Bree and Chase eyed him and then looked back at Marley.

"What!?" Marley questioned with confusion as she eyed the three Lab Rats. "I told you I was one of you." Marley explained simply.

"Can't argue with that logic." Chase replied with a smile as everyone eyed him oddly.

"Okay then..." Marley trailed as she shrugged slightly but smiled.

"Right..." Leo stated as she smiled slightly at Marley while brining his bionic arm up and using it to point past Marley. "...Should we, you know?" Leo questioned as with interest as he pointed towards the area Adma had disappeared through earlier.

"That's right!" Chase stated with sudden realization. "LET'S GO!" Chase yelled as he rushed past Marley.

\- And before the others knew it, they were following behind Chase ready to find their answers...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter thirteen! What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway thanks so much for reading I hope you enjoyed! I hope the chapter was good! Well, thank for reading and please remember to review! Chapter fourteen will be up soon! Thanks again! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	14. Chapter 14

At Ends Meet - A Lab Rats & Mighty Med Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter fourteen! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! Because of it, I am updating!**

 **Anyway; before you begin reading; I would just like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I know they are usually longer, but I had no idea how to continue it without making it into another chapter so yeah. Secondly; I want to point out that not much happens in this chapter but it does help move the story along. Kind of a filler chapter.**

 **The next chapter will be more interesting! Speaking of which; I'm trying to decide how many more chapters to write. I might even have the next chapter just be the last and see how it goes or try to figure something out. Anyway; you will soon find out what I decide to do. Let me know what you guys think?**

 **Well, without saying anything else, I own nothing from the magical amazing world of Lab Rats, Mighty Med and Elite Force! I only own Marley! So please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Following Chase; the group soon found themselves at the end of the hallway where Adam had gone through earlier. As they came to a stop outside the door the first thing the group noticed was that the door was half open and each of them had the same thought. _Someone was waiting to attack them on the other side..._

So; everyone slowly moved as Chase reached for the door and began to slowly push it open. Once the door was pushed opened, Chase stepped through the doorway and instantly he was tackled.

Being slammed against the wall Chase got ready to defend himself from whoever was attacking him. With the instinct to protect himself, Chase swung a fist out in front of him and slugged the person holding him against the floor with his fist. The person groaned and instantly let go to grab the slowly bruised area. Chase took this chance to stand ready to attack again.

He only stopped when a familiar voice cried out from the pain.

"ADAM!?" Chase questioned with annoyance as he frowned.

"Yeah!? - " Adam questioned as he grabbed a hold of his check again and groaned in pain once more. " - Ow! Thanks a lot dude." Adam complained as he rubbed the spot slightly.

"Sorry - " Chase apologized instantly. " - But to be fair, you tackled me first." Chase finished as Adam nodded in understandment.

"Can't argue with that." Adam stated simply. "But to be fair, I didn't know it was you guys." Adam added as Chase nodded this time.

" - And we didn't know it was you." Bree grinned simply as she patted Adam on the shoulder. "So, now that we got that all covered, can we move on?" Bree asked with a little annoyance.

"I guess." Chase stated with a sigh. "Sorry; again." Chase apologized as Adam shrugged.

"No biggy." Adam finished as he smiled slightly.

A small silence came over them until Marley broke it. "Just out of curiosity; what were you doing back here anyway? We could've used your help in the fight." Marley explained with interest.

"Oh! I snuck back here to see if I could find the two missing people we were looking for while you guys handled that." Adam explained with a smile. "I figured that if I had found them by the time you guys reached me, we could all just have meet up and get out of here." Adam continued with a sigh. "But; as you can see; I'm not having any luck finding the two." Adam finished with a frown.

"Well, that was very brave of you." Marley complimented as Adam smiled at her. "And it's okay; we'll just continue looking together." Marley finished as everyone nodded.

"She's right." Leo added with a grin. "If there's more of us in a group; then we'll have more eyes." Leo stated as Adam nodded. "Do you have any leads by chance of where they might be?" Leo asked with interest as Adam shook his head and frowned.

"Sadly no." Adam stated with a sigh as he turned to face the other side of the room. "I've been here for a while trying to figure out which door to go through." Adam explained as he gestured to the problem. "As you can see; there are a bunch of doors leading to different parts of the building." Adam finished with thought.

Indeed, Adam had been right. On the far right side of the room; there were about five to eight doors lined around them all possibly leading to different areas. While they looked at the group of doors; the whole group came up with one solution, Kaz and Horace must be behind one of them. So; the group continued to think about what door they should go through.

"I got it." Chase stated with a smile. "I can use my bionic scan to see what's behind each door; then we can go through the one that's holding Kaz and Horace." Chase finished as everyone grinned.

Just like that, Chase got into a stance, placed his finger by his left eye and activated his bionic scan. While scanning; Chase made a clear observation of each room and frowned. In the first door on the left, it held a giant cage with two guards ready for them to come through. In the second door, it had a long hallway that eventually left Chase's vision. The third door also contained a hallway that lead to who knows where and eventually left Chase's vision as well. The forth hallway contained a black endless pit and finally; the fifth hallway led to a dead end.

"Okay; there are two doors' that have what appears to be a hallway leading to another part of the building." Chase explained as everyone eyed him. "I say we split up into groups and each group take a hallway. Without luck, one of them will lead us right to Kaz and Horace." Chase finished with a smile as everyone eyed him. "What!?" Chase asked with confusion.

"Split up!?" Leo questioned with confusion. "You really want us to split up!?" Leo asked once more as Chase nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Chase continued as Leo sighed.

"Don't you know that the number rule of being in an abandon building is to never split up!?" Leo questioned with an eyebrow raised. "It's like; literally in every horror movie." Leo finished suddenly.

"Dude! - " Chase stated as he shook his head. " - You watch way to much tv." Chase finished as Leo frowned. " - And it's final, were splitting up weather you like it or not." Chase demanded.

Bree sighed as she shook her head slightly. "If were splitting up; then who's in what group? The numbers are odd." Bree explained with a frown in thought.

"Easy; Marley, Leo and you in one group - " Chase explained as he gestured to Bree and the other two. " - While Adam and I are in another." Chase finished with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." Bree stated with a smile.

"Really?" Marley asked with confusion as she eyed Bree.

"Yup! Because now I don't have to deal with his mission leader bossiness." Bree finished as Marley and Leo gave her an "O" shaped mouth in understanding.

"I - You - Ugh! - " Chase stated as Marley, Leo and Adam laughed while Bree smirked and crossed her arms. "Ugh; let's just split up into our groups and find Kaz and Horace before the other villains wake and come after us! Can we at least agree on that!?" Chase questioned in annoyance as everyone nodded.

Upon nodding in agreement, the five began to split up. Adam and Chase were the first to leave the room going through the second door from the last one on the left. Once they were out of sight; Bree, Leo and Marley began to head through their door which was the one in the center on the right side of the other door Adam and Chase had just gone through.

Before they knew it. The three of them, were soon out of sight in the room and neither one of the five, had noticed Roman and Riker watching from a far...

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter fourteen! Let me know what you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Again; sorry for the shortness and the lameness of this chapter; I tried I really did. For some reason I was having trouble with this chapter. I hope it turned out good and I hope you all liked it. Remember; let me know if you think I should make the next one the last chapter or continue past 15?**

 **Anyway thanks so much for reading; please remember to review! I hope you liked it! Chapter 15 will be up soon! Thanks so much again and remember review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	15. Chapter 15

At Ends Meet - A Lab Rats & Mighty Med Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter fifteen the final chapter! Wow; the final one...thank you all so much it means the world to me! Thank you all for reading and reviewing; thank you for following and for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! So; before I let you read I will explain why I'm ending this.**

 **I'm ending this the way I am because I feel like this story is as good as it is going to get. Plus; I thought it would be great for you guys to be able to make up your own ending to a fanfiction story for a change! So yeah; I hope this explains why I am ending it the way I am ending.**

 **So; thanks again so much for all your support.**

 **This story is dedicated to you guys; my most amazing loyal readers! So please enjoy the last chapter and feel free to always come back and read and also check out my other fics!**

 **Finally; I own nothing from the amazing magical world of Lab Rats, Mighty Med and Lab Rats: Elite Force! (I only own Marley) So enjoy the final chapter thanks again so much!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Through the door on the right in the middle of the room were Bree, Leo and Marley. So far; the three of them have been walking in silence as they continued down what seemed liked an endless hallway. Bree lead the way with Leo and Marley close behind her making sure nothing came up behind them. While walking; the echoes of their footsteps could be heard.

However; there was one too many footprint echoes.

"Do you guys hear that?" Leo questioned with worry as he stopped walking.

As he stopped walking; Marley crashed into him. "Ow! - " Marley exclaimed as she took a few steps back and rubbed her head. " - Hear what Leo?" Marley questioned with slight annoyance as the sound of the distance footsteps faded lightly.

"That noise - " Leo began as the two stopped moving to hear it.

When they did, the noise itself stopped.

Marley frowned at Leo and placed her hands on her hips. "Nice try Leo - " Marley stated as Leo looked at her in surprise. " - You almost had me fooled for a minuet." Marley finished.

"But - " Leo began as Marley shook her head and interrupted him.

"No buts! - " Marley stated as Leo frowned at her. " - Now come on; let's catch up with Bree!" Marley finished as she grabbed Leo's hand and began to drag him down the hallway.

So; together the two began to catch up to Bree who turned out to be only a few feet further down the hallway. Reaching Bree; the two were stopped when they harshly bumped into Bree. Groaning the three eyed one another while Marley and Leo shrugged in confusion. Bree shook her head and pointed at something that was on the floor in front of them.

"Look - " Bree stated as she pointed at the item. She then bent down and picked it up.

"What is it?" Leo questioned with wonder as he and Marley looked over Bree's shoulder.

" - It's a printed recite." Bree explained as she turned over the piece of paper. "It's dated for last week. And whoever printed it sold someone for almost two thousand dollars." Bree finished.

"Two thousand dollars!?" Marley questioned in surprise.

"Sold someone!?" Leo questioned at the same time as Marley in surprise as well.

"That's right - " Bree stated as she passed the slip to Leo. " - But who sold who and why?" Bree finished with confusion.

"I'm not sure; but this mission is getting weirder and weirder." Leo commented as Marley nodded in agreement.

"I can't agree more." Bree added with a sigh. "But we need to keep going if we want to save Kaz and Horace." Bree added as Leo and Marley nodded in agreement. "If this printed slip is for what I think it is; then Kaz and Horace could be next. We need to get going!" Bree finished as she started to walk down the hallway once more in worry.

Leo and Marley began to follow her again and as the two walked; Leo began to hear the distance footsteps again. Stopping; he turned and looked around behind him in confusion. When he saw nothing; he shrugged and began to walk once more a few feet behind Marley. As they continued; the sound of their footsteps echoed through the room.

"I like how the sounds of our footsteps are the only thing we hear as we walk..." Leo commented as Bree and Marley stopped walking to eye him in confusion.

This time though; as they stopped the sound of the distant footsteps continued and it sounded like they were getting closer to them.

"Especially; when we stop walking..." Leo finished as Marley eyed him in shock.

"Y-You; weren't j-joking about that?" Marley questioned as Bree eyed the two in confusion still.

Leo shook his head, "I never lie about things." Leo finished as the two frowned at each other.

While they frowned; the sound of a loud roar echoed through the hallway and the three friends eyed one another.

"Okay; I know these echoes are loud; but I know that wasn't me." Leo explained as he shook his head. The sound of the roar came again. "Please tell me that was one of you?" Leo asked.

"Nope; not me." Bree commented as Marley nodded in agreement.

"Me neither." Marley finished as the three eyed one another with worry.

Just then; the sound of the roar came once more.

"Okay; I know that wasn't us! - " Leo finished as he began shake slightly.

Instantly he grabbed the flashlight he had been carrying and turned it on. As he turned it on; he began to scan the hallway with the bright light. Bree and Marley watched as the light scanned the end of the hallway behind them and continued. Yet, Leo stopped and went back to the spot behind them that led to the other end of the hallway. As they did, they all froze in fright and shock.

"Yikes! It's one of the shape shifters! RUN! - " Leo yelled as he tossed his flashlight behind him.

Soon enough; Leo, Bree and Marley began to run down the hallway away from the shape shifter creature that was chasing them. Screaming the three friends dodged as the creature tossed flaming fire balls at them. Running faster the sounds of their echoes continued to bounce off the walls as the creature chased them and continued to throw flaming fire balls at them.

Finally; after a while of running and screaming; the three friends came to the end of the hallway. Before them stood a door and the three of the opened it as fast as they could, entered it and slammed the door behind them just as the creature was about to reach them. Behind the door; they heard the creature crash into it; one last roar and silence. All three knew; they were safe.

At least for now...

"Look! - " Bree shouted with a smile as she pointed in front of her. " - We made it!" Bree finished with a grin as Leo and Marley looked in front of them and grinned.

Before the; Kaz and Horace were trapped in the cage they had saw in the video. Both missing friends; looked up and smiled when they saw Bree, Leo and Marley...

...

Meanwhile; in the hallway on the left side of Bree, Leo and Marley; Adam and Chase were walking down their own endless hallway. As they walked, the two also walked on in silence Adam and Chase stayed close together that way they could make sure each other was okay if something were to happen. Speaking of happening; while walking the sound of their footsteps echoed along the walls.

"Man; this place creeps me out." Chase stated as he scanned the room round him. " - And I don't say that about a lot of places." Chase finished as Adam nodded in agreement.

"I know; I wonder how much further until the end?" Adam questioned with interest.

"Well - " Chase began as he frowned slightly. " - I would say that with the rate were walking; we'll reach the end of this hallways within in ten point five minuets." Chase finished with a sigh.

"Ugh - " Adam groaned at the thought. " - Does it have to be that long?" Adam asked with wonder. "Can't we move faster then this?" Adam asked with hope.

"We could, but then we might miss out on any information we might find along the way." Chase finished as Adam looked at him in confusion.

"Information? What kind of information?" Adam questioned with interest as he raised an eyebrow at Chase.

"I don't know - " Chase began as he shrugged. " - Clues; I guess." Chase finished as Adam frowned.

"Clues? - " Adam questioned as Chase stopped walking and turned to face Adam. " - Clues? Chase! This isn't Scooby Doo you know. We aren't going to find any clues about this." Adam finished as Chase rolled his eyes slightly. "Were on a mission; that's completely different; there aren't going to be any clues." Adam finished as Chase groaned.

"Ugh; you know what I mean Adam!" Chase finished as he crossed his arms with annoyance.

"Do I Chase? Do I?" Adam questioned as he raised his eyebrow again.

"Ugh; whatever - " Chase stated as he sighed and uncrossed his arms. " - Can we just continue on walking? I would like to reach the end of this hallway before I grow old." Chase finished as he stopped in thought. "That is; if this hallway has and end...and if you'd stop making those noises." Chase finished as he heard a loud distant roar behind him.

"Noise? That wasn't me." Adam finished as he and Chase eyed one another.

The roaring came once more. "Okay; I know that wasn't either one of us." Chase stated as he shook his head and swung his arms out with the movement of his arms.

Chase turned in curiosity and aimed his flashlight towards the end of the hallway they came from. Instantly he began to scan the end of the hallway and when he did, he stopped as soon as he spotted something. There; before them; was almost the same thing that Bree, Leo and Marley had encounter in the other hallway. However; this was a small version and was more animal like.

"RUN! It's Roman or Riker! - " Chase yelled as Adam nodded in understandment and together the two of them dashed from their spots leaving a dust shaped version of them behind in their tracks.

The animal like creature crashed through their dust shaped versions and began to crash down the hallway after them. Adam and Chase ran as fast as they could and while they did, Chase looked behind them to see how close the creature was towards them. Chase slightly freaked when he saw the creature, lost balanced as he moved faster, tripped and crashed into Adam hard.

Together; the two of them rolled a little way down the hallway and landed hard on the floor. Groaning in pain; Adam and Chase sat up and clutched their heads to help stop their dizziness. Yet, they weren't sitting long for the creature roared once more and instantly shot a strange flaming fire ball at them. Chase jumped into action and placed his force field in front of him and Adam.

While Chase continued to hold his force field, the animal like creature roared once more and instantly began to breath a huge ray of ice. Chase made his force field stronger and Adam frowned with worry knowing that Chase couldn't hold him off for long. So; Adam rushed to the side of Chase and moved about five inches in front of the force field near the ice ray before punching the wall hard.

Rumbling; the whole room began to shake as pieces of the ceiling started to fall. Adam grabbed a hold of Chase's arm and yanked causing Chase to let his force field down and lose his balance as he tried to keep up with Adam. Behind them; the whole ceiling fell between the two bionics and the creature. Just before the hallway fully collapsed, Adam and Chase made it to the end.

Grabbing the door handle, the two pushed themselves through it quickly and slammed the door shut behind them loudly. Both leaned against the door catching their breath just as the ceiling in the other hallway stopped falling. Adam and Chase grinned at one another knowing they survived and worked together. But even more; they smiled as soon as they turned their head and looked in front of them. Before them; Bree, Leo, Marley, Kaz and Horace were all in the room...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was the final chapter; chapter fifteen! What did you think? Good? Bad? Are you read to make up your own ending for this? Do they all get out safe and sound? Or do the villains get them? Let me hear your thoughts on your own ending in your review if you'd like! Again; thanks so much for reading and please remember to leave a review! Also; keep an eye out for my future Lab Rats/Mighty Med stories! But also; feel free to check out my other stories! Well, thanks so much for reading as always it means so much!**

 **So; until my next story; thanks so much and please remember to review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
